Bunny jumping on the lotus flower
by Shiro nya
Summary: Le impusieron a una extraña chica como su prometida, a pesar de que él ya tenía a su adorada Alma. Defendería sus sentimientos a costa de lo que sea, con lo que no contó, fue que se encontraría con una Moyashi. FEM. Allen / Kanda
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Hoshino Katsura –Mangaka a la que amo pero también quiero matar xD-

….

1. Pasado y Presente.

06 de Junio del 2002

Mansión de la Familia Kanda. Inglaterra.

-¡Queremos que parta la torta! ¡Queremos que parta la torta!- Cantaban juntos todos los invitados.

El chiquillo de recién cumplidos 9 años de vida, tenía el ceño fruncido, como detestaba ese tipo de cosas. Canciones tontas y gente tan.. Feliz y gritona a su lado. Pero sobre todo detestaba que a pesar de que dijo que no, su familia le había organizado una fiesta ¨ sorpresa ¨ de cumpleaños. El pequeño Yu Kanda solo rogaba para que este tormento terminara. Tomo el cuchillo en la mesa y partió la torta. Vio el flash de una cámara.

-¡Eeehhh! ¡Felicidades!- Canturrearon los invitados.

Los meseros empezaron a repartir las porciones de pastel y demás bocaditos. Por su lado Kanda, camino lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo entre los mayores, para no ser notado y llegar al jardín de la mansión.

-¡Yuu-chaaaan!- Muy tarde, ya tenía a su autoproclamado mejor amigo encima.

-¡Sueltame! ¡Baka usagi!- Intentaba liberarse de Lavi.

-¡Waa no seas enojon!-

-¡Kanda! Feliz cumpleaños- Dijo mientras se acercaba Lenalee Lee, quien iba con un vestidito de fiesta en tono rosa.

-Ch- Kanda no quería nada esto, solo quería que lo dejaran en paz. Por amor a Dios, acaso era demasiado pedir…

-Hola Lavi, Lenalee. Yuu-kun tienes que celebrar más- Dijo el abuelo de Kanda, el señor Tiedoll.

Si, era demasiado pedir.

-Ch. No me llames así viejo- Contestó malhumorado.

-Oh, no seas así Yuu-kun, es tu fiesta de cumpleaños, ven, sonríe, además tus padres quieren presentarte a alguien importante- Dijo sonriendo.

El anciano llevó al niño hasta la mesa principal donde estaban los padres de Kanda, Kouji y Yuki Kanda.

Al llegar todos se sentaron. Entonces el Sr. Kouji le habló a su hijo.

-Yuu, recuerdas que tu mamá y yo te habíamos comentado acerca de bueno, una cierta conveniencia de acá a futuro entre una niñita muy linda y tú- Le sonrió.

-Grrr… Eh, si- Respondió gruñón recordando aquello.

-Bueno ella llegó aquí, esta junto con su madre y padre- Dijo la Sr. Yuki

Kanda bajo la mirada un poco pensativo, hoyo unos fuertes pasos acercándose.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué tal Kouji? ¡Hombre, esto parece velorio, no veo el licor! ¡Muaajajajaja!-

Kanda se quedó con al boca abierta viendo al hombre que había hablando, era un pelirrojo, grande, con lentes, vestido de negro y una sonrisa socarrona. Para el pequeño Yuu, ese hombre estaba loco, cómo rayos podría haber licor en al fiesta de un niño, menos en su fiesta, estuvo a punto de soltar lo que se le vino a la mente, pero su mamá le tapo la boca a tiempo al darse cuenta de las caras que ponía su hijo.

-Jejeje Marian, siempre tan ocurrente, pero no sufras, más de noche podremos celebrar los adultos- Dijo el Sr. Kanda

-¿Y cómo les ha ido todo este tiempo, Marian?- Pregunto amable la Sra.

-Muy bien Yuki, no me quejo. Ahora déjame decirte que sigues tan bella como el día en el que te…-

Cross Marian cerró la boca al notar que algo se le había pegado a la pierna. Bajó la mirada y encontró un pequeño bultito blanco abrazado a su pierna. El pelirrojo sonrío con ternura y se puso en cuclillas.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Y mamá?- Le preguntó al niña en su delante.

-Está hablando con un señor, yo le dije que iría buscarte- Habló bajito.

-Bueno, ya me encontraste- Le acarició la cabeza, y la atrajo hasta cuerpo para poder cargarla.

Los Kanda pudieron verla mejor, en los brazos del pelirrojo, estaba una niña de piel y cabellos blancos, rasgos finos y ojos grises, llevaba un vestidito blanco con unos encajes muy monos, haciéndola parecer una muñequita de porcelana antigua.

-Eh, hombre, mira a mi hija. A que es la cosita más linda del mundo- Dijo sonriendo.

La familia japonesa la miró detenidamente.

-¡Ah, valla! Que linda que es- Dijo Yuki

-Es cierto, se parece mucho a Anita- Agregó Kouji

-Cierto, cierto, pero también la guapa lo sacó de su padre muajajaja- Reía malévolamente con su hija en brazos.

A los mayores les corrió una gota de sudor.

-Eh.. ¿Y cómo te llamas nena?- Le dijo el Sr. a la niña.

La pequeña lo miró un momento, sus mejillas enrojecieron y se escudó en el pecho de su padre.

-Oiga- La llamó Marian –Señorita, preséntese ahora, si no, no le dejaré comer sus dangos- Dijo en broma.

La niña lo miró como horrorizada.

-M-me llamo… Allen Antonella Cross Walker- Soltó con una voz finita.

-¡Kawaii!- Habló la señora Kanda –Bueno Yuu, ella de la niña que te hablamos- Miró a su hijo.

-¡Ah! Pero si es buen moso el cumpleañero-

Kanda levantó el rostro y vio a una mujer de cabello negro muy bella. Las mejillas del chiquillo enrojecieron un poco.

-Anita- Dijo feliz la señora Kanda.

-Buenas noches, hace mucho que no nos reuníamos-

-Es cierto. Bueno, que les parece si dejamos que los niños se conozcan- Dijo el Kouji

-Magnifica idea- Apoyó Anita.

La pelinegra quiso tomar a su hija pero Marian no la quería soltar.

-Querido, suelta a Allen- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eh… no, más tarde, tiene sueñito- La abrazó más.

-Querido, suelta la niña, tiene que interactuar-

-Que interactúe más tarde- Dijo volteándose

-Querido o sueltas a la niña o no hay cariñito en la noche- Dijo con sonrisa macabra.

…

-Ehh… Anita.. Eres mala- Dijo con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Bajo a su hija con pena.

Anita se le acerco.

-Bebé, dale eso a él , es su cumpleaños, recuerda que jeje.. En fin, ve a conocerlo- Le acario le rostro a su hija y le dio un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

La pequeña Allen de 8 años, estaba algo nerviosa, por lo general no le gustaba separarse de sus padres sobretodo de su papá, en general no le gustaba estar con gente nueva. Extraños.

Se sentó en la silla cerca de Yuu Kanda y vio que los mayores se alejaron a unos cuantos metros.

Observó luego al niño a su lado y se asustó cuando se dio cuenta de que este la miraba atentamente. Ella bajó la mirada e intentó tomar valor para hablar.

-Ah.. eh.. t-toma- Temblaron su bracitos al estirarse y alcanzarle la cajita del regalo.

Kanda lo recibió y no lo abrió, lo dejó en la mesa para seguir observando a la niña.

-M-mi nombre es Allen Ant…-

-Cállate, ya sé tu nombre-

Contuvo el aire la albina.

-¿T-tú te llamas Y-yuu, verdad?- Subió el rostro para intentar sonreírle.

-¡No me llames así!-

-¡L-lo siento!- Se estremeció ante la expresión del otro.

Allen estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía que hacer o qué decir, sentía ganas de querer llorar y salir corriendo con dirección a su papá Marian. Pero, ellos le habían dicho que tenía que comportarse como una niña grande y no un bebé.

Volvió a abrir la boca para querer hablar pero entonces unos gritos la hicieron callar.

-¡Yuuuuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Llegaron Alma y Emilia!-

Allen vio a un niño de cabello rojo tirársele encima a Kanda. Y seguidamente llagaron otras tres niñas, una de cabello negros verdosos en dos coletas, una de cabello negro azulado hasta los hombros y otra rubia.

Kanda vió a las niñas y se sonrojo un poquito al ver a Alma.

-Feliz cumpleaños Yuu – Dijo la niña de cabello corto

-¡Felicidadeeees!- Grito la rubia

Kanda, Lavi y las niñas empezaron a hablar entre ellos, ignorando por completo ala peliblanca. Hasta que Lenalee se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Hola, mi nombre es Lanalee, tengo 8 años ¿Y tú?-

-A-Allen, también 8 años- Dijo bajito.

-¡Uwaaa! Que lindos vestido tienes- Intervino Alma.

-El mío me gusta más- Dijo Emilia, siendo ignorada por todos.

-¡Hey! Hola, soy Lavi y ¿tú?- Le sonrió abiertamente le pelirrojo

-Allen, eh yo…-

-¡Allen-chan!.. Eh, Yuu, es tu amiguita especial jeje- Dijo en tono juguetón.

-Vaya ¿Eres su novia?- Preguntaron Lenalee y Alma sonriendo.

-Eh... su... prometida- Agregó Allen

-¡Genial! Yuu, yo quiero ser la madrina- Dijo Alma.

-¡Y yo la niña flor!- Festejó Lenalee

-¡No, Alma! Ella es…- Dijo Kanda angustiado por lo que pensaría Alma.

-¡No, yo me quiero casar con él! ¡Waaa!- chillaba Emilia, sin ser tomada en cuenta otra vez.

-¡Yuu se va casaaaaaar!- Gritó Lavi.

-¡NO!- El grito de Kanda hizo que todos callaran de golpe.

Hubo un silencio extraño entre los niños antes de que Kanda explotara.

-¡Baka usagi no digas estupideces! Ella no es mi novia, no es nada mío, dejen de decir y gritar cosas que no son, ni siquiera la conozcan o la conocen, es solo una extraña, y hablando de extraños, tú niña- Miró a Allen de frente- Eres RARA, toda blanca, puag, me das cosa, yo no me quiero casar contigo, prefiero hacerlo con un mono y ahora mismo le diré a mis padres que no quiero nada contigo, yo en la vida voy a querer estar con una horrible como tú porque eres asqueros… - Kanda corto sus palabras al darse cuenta de la burrada que estaba haciendo.

La albina se quedo perpleja escuchando cada una de las cosas que decía Kanda, sintiendo tan solo humillación y hecha menos antes los demás niños. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr a lo largo de sus mejillas. Se bajo de la silla y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia sus padres, los únicos que la querían por como era.

Los chiquillos vieron que Allen se alejo corriendo y por no fijarse tropezó y callo al piso. Lavi y Lenalee se acercaron donde ella para ayudarla pero esta tan solo respondió con un grito.

-¡PAPAA!- Grito con todas su fuerzas.

….

-A mi me parece que la edad apropiada para que ellos puedan casarse sería cuando terminen las universidades- Acoto Kouji.

-Eso ni que decir- Aseguro Anita

-No puedo esperar a que llegue le día de la boda de nuestros niños- Dijo emocionada Yuki.

-Jeje, mi niña será la mas linda mujer de ese día – Cross tomo vino su copa.

_-¡PAPAA!-_

El pelirrojo escupió el vino y tiro la copa al piso, volteo y vio a su hija en el piso rodeada de otros niños, desesperado corrió hacia donde ella, seguidos de los demás adultos.

-¡Allen!-

Marian recogió a su niña del suelo y la cargo, la observo preocupado, ella lloraba incesantemente en su pecho e hipaba incluso.

-¿Niños que fue lo que paso?- Pregunto Yuki.

Todos los chiquillos se dirigieron miradas cómplices y dijeron en unísono:

-¡Fue Yuu!- Lo señalaron con el dedo y salieron corrieron del lugar, dejando solo al culpable.

Kanda apenas podía dar cuenta de que tan bastardas y sopletes eran sus supuesto amigos, ya se vengaría de ellos con su Mugen. El llanto de Allen lo saco de sus pensamientos, alzo el rostro y vio a la albina seguir llorando. Se sintió mal por haberle dicho todas esas cosas, no era su culpa es que le sacaron de sus casillas que todos dijeran que eran novios y sobretodo que Alma pensara que él tenía novia.

-¡Yuu Kanda!- Le grito su padre –Me vas a explicar ahora mismo jovencito qué pasó con Allen- Dijo serio. Por supuesto que el hombre ya conocía el temperamento de su hijo, así que el ya tenia imaginando mas o menos lo que el pequeño japonés le pudo haber hecho a Allen.

-¡No le hice nada!-

-¿Entonces porque esta llorando?- Le dijo su madre seria.

-Eh.. yo… Es que ella.. y Lavi dijo que.. Yo no quería que Alma.. Pero..-

-Esta bien, Kouji , Yuki, no se preocupen, seguramente fue solo una pequeña pelea entre niños, ya se les pasara – Dijo Anita para calmar las cosas entre los Kanda.

-No Anita, esto no puede ser así, ella es una niña y Yuu debe aprender a controlar su carácter- Dijo la madre del chico.

-Es cierto. Ahora mismo Yuu, pídele perdón a Allen- Exigió el mayor de los Kanda.

-¡Pero otou-san! Yo no.. -

-Tú nada, ahorita misma jovencito.-

Kanda estaba que echaba humos por las orejas, sabia que había hecho mal en decirle todas esas cosas, claro el creía que eran ciertas, pero aun así, en fin, el caso es que no quería disculparse ni bajar la cabeza ante nadie. Se mordió los labios para aguantar la ira y se tuvo que tragar el orgullo.

-Lo siento- Dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes Yuu?- Dijo su madre.

-Siento haberte gritado- Suspiró.

Allen con sus ojos enrojecidos observo a Kanda, ella sabia que en el fondo el japonés no lo sentía, pero daba igual, tan solo quería irse de ese lugar con sus papas. Aun no podía detener sus lágrimas, escondió en rostro en el pecho de su papa.

Cuando Kanda vio el ademán de la chica de esconder la cara, este lo tomo como si ella lo estuviera ignorando, y eso no se lo permito a nadie.

-¡Ay, mírame cuando te estoy hablando! ¡Moyashi fea!- Grito.

Allen no entendió lo de _moyashi_ pero si lo de fea, lloró aún más fuerte.

Los padres de Kanda miraban sorprendidos a su hijo. Anita quedo muda y Cross estaba punto de lanzarse encima del mini Kanda por haberle dicho groserías a su hija.

….

28 de Septiembre del 2011.

Mansión de la Familia Kanda. Inglaterra.

El joven Yuu Kanda con ya 18 años encima, de buen porte físico, y excelente rendimiento académico. Se hallaba en su habitación, en ese momento eran exactamente las 3:35 de la tarde, se preparaba para salir. En media hora debería encontrarse con el mugre conejo para luego llegar al centro comercial donde se encontrarían con los demás.

Tomo un peine, y se armo su acostumbrada cola de caballo, se observo por último vez en el espejo. Como era ya primavera, iba vestido con un pantalón negro pegado, una camisa azul manga corta y unas zapatillas del mismo tono de la camisa. Abrió el cajón derecho de su cómoda y saco una pulsera de bolitas hechas de un extraño diamante negro, un regalo hecho por su querida Alma, su enamorada, ahora que se ponía a pensar en ella, últimamente las cosas no iban bien entre ellos. Alma tenía otros intereses distintos a los suyos.

_TOC TOC TOC_

Se le corto el hilo de los pensamientos con el ruido. Abrió la perta de su cuarto y vio a una de las sirvientas de la casa en la puerta.

-Joven Kanda, sus padres lo esperan en el salón principal-

Kanda camino con dirección al salón. Al entrar vio a sus padres conversando, al menos su madre parecía algo seria mientras que su padre más bien angustiado.

-Otou-san, Oka-san-

-Yuu, ven siéntate por favor- Dijo su padre.

El joven Yuu, tomo asiento en el sofá que se haya en frente de sus padres. Un cierto silencio incomodo se asomo.

-¿Y… de que querían hablarme?- Dijo rompiendo el hielo.

Su padre aire.

-Hijo, recuerdas hace 9 años, cuando te hicimos una fiesta, con el payaso ese al que pateaste y la torta azul grandota- El hombre hizo mímicas.

Kanda levanto la ceja.

-Bueno es que, recuerdas también que…-

-¿Recuerdas a Allen Cross Walker? – Soltó su madre.

-No, no sé quién es- Dijo despreocupado.

-La niña albina a la que hiciste llorar y luego de eso le dio un vértigo y se desmayo ¿La recuerdas?-

-Ehhh.. Si la recuerdo- Yuu miro hacia otro lado, evadiendo la mirada acusadora sus padres.

-Bien- Continuo su madre –Entonces recordaras que es tu prometida, también-

Ok, de eso si no se acordaba nada, nadita. Miro a su madre asombrado, pero luego entonces todos los recuerdos de su infancia se le hicieron mas claros y, por Micky Mouse, era cierto el tenia una mendiga prometida... albina.

-El caso es que ella llegara al aeropuerto hoy mismo a las 6 pm, deberás ir a recogerla. Sus padres llegaran dentro de unos días así que es nuestra obligación, y tu obligación sobre todo el atenderla como se merece- Dijo Yuki Kanda.

-Oka-san... Yo... Hoy tengo planes para salir y además, ustedes ya saben que yo tengo una relación con Alma… ella no…-

-Lo sabemos hijo, y lo respetamos, son tus sentimientos, pero tu compromiso esta hecho, seria bueno que hablaras con ella, créeme que nosotros también el tenemos un aprecio a ella, pero las cosas ya se han dado de cierta manera- Intervino el padre.

Kanda no podía creer esto. Maldijo su vida y sobretodo al maldito compromiso. Se levantó del sofá y se fue sin decir nada en su auto.

….

-Entonces se lo dirás a Alma de una vez- Dijo Lavi.

-Si, pero yo no voy a romper con ella por esa fulana. A mi me vale el compromiso. ¡Ch!-

-Bueno Yuu, calma, quizá la chica no tenga problemas en romper el compromiso. Adema son creo que quiera casarse contigo luego de que le dijiste fea jajaja-

-Quizá le vuelva decir lo mismo para que se aleje de mi- Sonrío con maldad. –Vamos de una vez con los demás, luego si no Lenalee empezará a llamarnos a los celulares como histérica- Se puso de pie.

-Ok- Lavi se subió en su propio auto.

….

Se encontraban reunidos en un cafetín del centro comercial.

-¿La chica del vestido blanco?- Pregunto Lenalee

Alma y Lenalee oían expectantes. Kanda, bueno mas que nada Lavi, se había tomado la molestia de contarles y hacerles recordar lo de la fiesta de hace 9 años y del compromiso, que definitivamente no quería cumpliría.

-Si ella…- Kanda miró fijamente a Alma, quien llevaba un vestido amarillo de tiras, hasta las rodillas.

-Alma, quiero hablar un momento contigo, en privado- Lavi tomó de la mano a Lenalee sacándola de ahí corriendo.

-Escúchame, esa chica va a venir y se que estoy comprometido con ella, pero hablare con mis padres para que…-

-Yuu…Déjalo- Dijo calmada, tomo de la taza de té.

-¿Qué?-

-Es que… ya te habrás dado cuenta, lo nuestro se ha enfriado mucho sabes, quizá esto sea una señal de que solo deberíamos ser amigos. No lo tomes a mal, yo te quiero mucho pero, no creo que lo nuestro siga funcionando, es mas, yo…-

-Si, si como sea. Bueno vamos por los demás, debo irme al aeropuerto- No la dejo continuar.

Alma se quedo sorprendida, pero lo tomo para bien.

….

Kanda iba conduciendo en su auto, iba solo, no con Alma, a pesar de que sus amigos exigieron acompañarlo, Alma estaba en el auto de Lavi junto con Lenalee.

En su interior el solo pensaba que Alma lo había dejado por culpa de su compromiso, que se sintió mal por eso, pero él le demostraría que esa no le importaba y si era preciso repetir lo de hace 9 años, lo haría.

A los pocos minutos estaciono su auto, ya había llegado al aeropuerto, debía esperar a la chica cerca de la puerta 14.

Los cuatro buscaban con la mirada a una persona de rasgos blancos, pero no veían a nadie parecido. Luego demedia hora el celular de Kanda sonó.

-Moshi moshi-

_-¿Con Yuu Kanda, por favor?-_ Preguntaron.

-Si, con quién hablo-

_-Ah.. Bueno yo soy Allen, es que, estoy en la cafetería.. Llegue un poco así que me fui para..-_

-¡Ch! Maldita sea- Cortó la llamada.

Kanda miro el aparato que tenia en su mano y casi lo destroza.

-¿Quién era?- Pregunto Lenalee

-Esta en la maldita cafetería- A paso largos se dirigió hasta haya.

….

Caminaron rápido y al llegar observaron las mesillas y entonces en una de ellas vieron a una chica de cabello blanco de espaldas.

Lenalee tomo la iniciativa y se le acerco.

-¿D-disculpa, tu eres Allen?-

La nombrada levanto la cabeza, se paro y quedo viendo de frente a los cuatro chicos. Ellos pudieron observar que iba vestida con un abrigo negro pegado al cuerpo que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, unas medias de rayas rojas y negras que iban hasta un poquito mas abajo del abrigo, dejando ver un poco de la piel de sus piernas, unos zapatos negros con plataforma tipo Lolita (Como los de Road :3), su cabello largo y ondeado iba en dos coletas bajas hacia delante y algo que llamo mucho la atención fue la marca roja de su rostro y la cosa peluda que estaba en su cabeza, era grande y amarilla.

-Eh, si, soy yo. Mucho gusto- Saludó a todos.

Kanda la miro de mala manera, hasta que ella lo miro detenidamente. Se le acerco y tomo la mano del mayor entre la suyas.

-Kanda-kun, que gusto volver a verte, hace años que no nos vemos- Le sonrío de manera tierna.

Kanda se sonrojo ante la cercanía y la sonrisa de la chica. Pero entonces, el ver la sonrisa media burlona de Lavi, y las miradas sorprendidas de Lenalee y Alma, lo hicieron sacar su ogro interno.

-¡Ch! Suéltame- Quito su mano de las mas pequeñas de forma grosera.

Allen por inercia retrocedió unos pasos.

-¿Para empezar se puede saber por que rayos estas en al cafetería y no en la puerta 14? Hemos estado como idiotas esperándote- Le reclamo molesto.

Allen sus suspiro.

-Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención. El vuelo se adelanto por lo que llegue antes y…-

-¡A mi me importa muy poco eso! Te voy dejando algo bien en claro NO tengo paciencia para con nadie ¿Me oíste bien, Moyashi?- Frunció el seño.

La albina se encogió en si misma, incomoda por las palabras del otro, bajo la mirada.

-L-lo siento- Susurro.

-Con un lo siento lo arregla nada-

-Woo woo Yuu, clama, la pobre chica no tiene la culpa, además la pobre debe estar muy cansada por el viaje, seguro por eso se vino hasta la cafetería ¿verdad?- Lavi le sonrío a Allen intentado animarla.

-Eh... Si. Gracias joven.- No funciono, Allen seguía con los ojos hacia abajo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los chicos. Hasta que Lenalee quiso suavizar las cosas.

-Eh… Que tal si por la llegada de Allen-chan le organizamos una fiesta- Propuso Lenalee.

-Es una buena idea- Apoyo Alma.

-Si, si. ¡Fiesta!- Lavi saltaba

A pesar de que estas personas eran extrañas, a Allen les agradaba su forma amable de ser. Miro a los tres chicos sonriéndoles.

-¡Ch! A mi no me importan lo que hagan, no cuenten conmigo- Dicho esto, Kanda dio media vuelta retirándose del lugar. Allen abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no sabia que hacer.

-¡Eh, Allen-chan! No te preocupes, yo te llevare hasta la casa de Yuu- Ofreció Lavi.

-Te ayudamos con tus maletas- Dijeron las otras dos chicas.

-Gracias-

….

Allen estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, Lenalee y Alma en la parte posterior del auto. Veía las calles de Londres pasar, sin mucho interés, y con la mirada perdida, tan solo tenia una idea en la cabeza: Yuu Kanda era la misma basura de hace nueve años, y al parecer no tenia intención alguna de cambiar. O al menos no con ella.

La albina suspiro, esto lo notaron los otros tres.

-Allen-chan- Llamo su atención Lenalee. –Aun, no, nos hemos presentado como es debido-

-Eh, je je, no se preocupen yo recuerdo sus nombres-

-¿Enserio? Pero si apenas nos conocimos hace nueve años, tu si que tienes buena memoria- Dijo Lavi.

-A, pero de mi, seguro no te acuerdas je je- Río Alma.

-Ehh… Mmmm… Lo siento, me acuerdo de tu rostro, pero de tu nombre no, creo que nunca me lo llegaste a decir- Sonrío.

-Je je, yo soy Alma Karma, mucho gusto Allen-chan-

-Igualmente-

-Por cierto, no hagas caos a Kanda, te haremos una linda fiesta de bienvenida. Invitaremos a nuestros conocidos, seguro les caerás bien a todos- Dijo Lenalee.

-Mmm. Gracias, pero no estoy muy segura de eso, es que no conozco a nadie y me da…-

-No te preocupes, estaremos contigo, y así de paso haces mas amigos- Le hablo Lavi.

-Gracias chicos- Allen se sentía mejor.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y entonces llegaron a la mansión de Kanda. Vieron el auto de Kanda ya estacionado. Ayudaron a Allen con su equipaje, luego en la puerta los empleados se encargaron de este.

-Bueno Allen-chan, te acompañaríamos adentro, pero ya es tarde y tengo que dejar a Lenalee y Alma en sus casas. Mira no te preocupes, ni te pongas triste, el carácter de Yuu siempre ha sido fuerte, tan solo seria bueno que esta noche no le hables mucho. Es bien malhumorado, pero luego se le pasa- Lavi la aconsejo.

-¡Suerte!- Lenalee y Alma subieron al auto otra vez y por la ventana le hablaron.

-Luego mañana venimos a visitarte para conversar acerca de la fiesta- Alma dijo entusiasmada.

-Venimos a las 4 pm. Hasta luego Allen-chan-

-Adiós- Allen alzo su mano en señal de despedida mientras el auto de Lavi se iba alejando.

Allen suspiro y se decidió a entrar a la mansión extraña. A ingresar habían los filas de servidumbre esperándola en la entrada.

-¡Buenas noches, señorita Cross Walker! - Dijeron en coro.

-Sus cosas ya han sido llevadas a su respectiva habitación- Dijo una de las empleadas.

-Gracias ¿Y dónde esta mi habitación, por favor?- Pregunto cortés.

-En la segunda planta. El joven Kanda, la esta esperando ahí mismo –

-Oh… Bien. ¿Y los señores Kanda están aquí, verdad?-

-No, señorita. Ellos salieron hace un buen rato a hacer unas compras, pero deben de estar llegando dentro de un rato. Sígame por favor-

…

.

La sirvienta guío a la albina hasta una gran puerta, la otra se retiro dejándola sola. Ella entro a la que sería su habitación, y observo a Kanda echado en la gran cama que estaba en medio de la habitación, parecía estar dormido. Se le acerco un poco y si, estaba dormido con respiración pausada y tranquila. Prefirió no despertarlo y observar la habitación. Vio unos lindos cuadros de calabazas adornando la pared, un closet, un tocador, la araña colgante del techo, un cuarto del baño y luego casi al fondo de la habitación, vio un piano de cola negro.

Entusiasmada, casi corriendo llego donde este, estaba con polvo. Con sus manos los sacudió un poco, el banquillo y las teclas. Se sentó y sus dedos rozaron las teclas, empezó despacio a tocar una melodía y a cantar.

_¨Tsunaida_ Te Ni Kiss Wo¨

Olvidándose completamente del japonés, dejo fluir su voz y sus dedos por las teclas. Le encantaba esa música. La amaba.

….

Kanda despertó al empezar una melodía. Era muy linda, acompañada de una dulce voz.

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_douka konoko ni ai wo_

_tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

Kanda despertó totalmente, y a la persona que interpretaba la canción. Era la Moyashi. La chiquilla estaba de espadas, sin percatarse del japonés ya despierto.

-Oye…-

Allen dejo de tocar el piano y al intentar girar para verlo, se callo del banquillo.

-¡Itai!- Se quejo en piso, de donde vio mejor a Kanda.

-¿Qué rayos haces?-

-Eh… Tocaba el piano-

-Como sea, párate-

Allen se sacudió las ropas e iba a sentarse en cama, cuando Kanda la tomo por los hombros y la acorralo contra la pared.

-¿Q-qué sucede, Kanda-kun?-

-Voy a hacer que te largues de aquí- Le soltó de la nada.

…

-¿Disculpa? No entiendo-

-Sabes bien que tu llegada aquí es por el compromiso ¿verdad?-

-Si-

-Ese compromiso, me esta haciendo la vida imposible- Alzo un poco la voz.

Allen abrió un poco los ojos ante esta declaración. Pero siguió en silencio.

-Esa chica, Alma… Hasta antes de tu llegada, hace unas horas, fue mi enamorada. Y la única persona que en realidad me gusta…- La miro directamente a los ojos –Y no voy a permitir que tú, ni mis padres, ni nadie, se metan en mi vida-

-Pero yo…-

Yuu le tapo la boca con la mano, presionando fuertemente su rostro. Ella gimoteo un poco.

-Que te quede claro, que este compromiso no tendrá futuro. De eso yo me encargo Moyashi. Mas te vale no haberte hechos ilusiones conmigo o algo parecido- Le sonrío cínicamente, quito la mano del rostro de ella.

La albina tomo aire por la boca y miro directamente al piso. A Kanda se le ocurrió una muy ¨ buena idea ¨ de empezar su plan de ahuyentarla de su vida.

Poso su mano en la cintura de ella y la otra en su nuca.

-¿Kanda-kun, q-qué haces?-

-Ahuyentarte, Moyashi-

-Pero, yo no soy un brote de habas. Mi nombre es Allen-

-No me importa-

Allen se quedó fría al sentir los labios de Kanda rozar con los suyos. El nipón empezó a besarla de manera agresiva, intentando que abriera su boca, pero ella seguía desconcertada. Yuu mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, lo que hizo que ella reaccionara e intentara alejarse de él, pero sin éxito. El mayor aprovecho para colar su lengua en la de ella, encontró una lengua pequeña y suave, un aliento dulce, recorrió toda su boca. Se veía que ella era muy inexperta en cuanto a besos, no hacia nada, solo hacia ruiditos como pidiendo que la dejara. Si, claro, mucho que le haría caso.

_TOC TOC TOC_

_-¿Yuu, Allen, están allí?-_

Kanda se separo de la chica al oír la voz de su madre. Allen sin embargo seguía desubicada. El chico la guío hasta su cama.

-Duérmete ahora- Se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero antes le dijo –Ah, límpiate la boca, tienes sangre- Abrió y salio rápido.

_-¿Y Allen-chan?-_ Hoyo la voz de la señora Kanda.

_-Se quedo dormida. Estuvimos hablando, pero al parecer esta muy cansada por el viaje-_

_-OH vaya, bueno mañana hablaremos con ella. Buenas noches mi vida. Mañana será un gran día-_

_-Buenas noches, oka-san-_

Los pasos de ambos se alejaron.

Allen, sentada en su cama, se toco los labios heridos, los cuales empezaron a temblar. Pronto sintió que corrían lágrimas por su rostro. ¿Por qué Kanda había echo eso? Acaso esa era su gran idea de hacerla salir de ahí.

La albina se desvistió para colocarse su pijama. Entro en la cama. Por mas que quiso no pudo, seguía llorando. Frunció el ceño, se estremeció y acurruco entre las sábanas sin poder dormir.

….

Yeih 1º cap al aire ;3! Espero sea de su agrado, déjenme comentarios acerca de extraña historia. Arigatou n_n!

Aaaammmfff voy a maltratar a Kanda en el fic xD!.. Bueno no mucho xD!


	2. Chapter 2

Arigatou por sus comentarios! No se preocupen, desde el principio tenia planeado cambiar a Allen, bueno se darán cuenta en este capitulo, muajaja hora de sufrir Kanda D:! xD

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Hoshino Katsura –Mangaka a la que amo pero también quiero matar xD-

2. De dulce a siniestra sonrisa.

05 de Octubre del 2011.

Mansión de la Familia Kanda. Inglaterra.

Eran las 8 pm de la noche, y Allen se encontraba totalmente cansada. Supuestamente ese día, Lenalee, Alma y Lavi, la habían invitado a salir junto con ellos al centro comercial, por lo que pidieron a Kanda que la llevara. Al principio el japonés se negó, pero luego de poner cara de maniático, aceptó.

Al llegar al lugar, se reunieron todos y obligaron a Kanda a quedarse con ellos. Fueron a comer, y luego a echar un vistazo a las tiendas de ropa. Lenalee y Alma se probaban cada cosa que veían en las tiendas, mientas los dos chicos y Allen esperaban.

En una de las tantas tiendas a las que entraron, Allen se quedo observando unos vestidos. Para cuando se dio cuenta, los demás chicos no estaban. Se puso algo nerviosa, los busco por casi cuatro horas, pero no los hayo, ni rastro de ellos. Se le ocurrió ir al estacionamiento y esperarlos ahí, fue al lugar donde Kanda había dejado su auto, pero… No estaba. Se había ido. Allen se mordió los labios.

Dándose cuenta de que ya eran cerca de las 6 pm y que definitivamente Kanda no volvería por ella. Quiso regresar sola. Salio del centro comercial y camino por una avenida concurrida, claro ella no sabía como regresar a la mansión Kanda. Empezó a buscar a un oficial de policía para que la ayudara. Así fue como se la paso una hora caminando, buscando al mendigo policía. Cuando pudo hallarlo, era un hombre regordete comiendo unas ricas donas y una café humeante, sentado en un banca que estaba en al avenida.

A pesar de su apariencia, el hombre la ayudo a llegar a la mansión. Regresando a su realidad, las 8 de la noche, se aventó contra su cama, estaba con el cuerpo molido y sin contar con el hecho de que se asusto pensando que se había perdido en el cetro de Londres.

Medito acerca de lo que había hecho Kanda, mira que dejarla así, está bien, entendía que no la quería bajo ningún aspecto, pero tampoco era para hacer eso.

Yuu Kanda al parecer estaba muy acostumbrado a salirse con al suya. Niño mimado.

Esto de dejarla olvidada en el centro comercial era una de las tantas majaderías que le había echo a lo largo de su estadía en la mansión. Pudo recordar que apenas al día siguiente de su llegada, en cuanto llegaron los demás chicos a saludarla, junto con una tal Emilia, una rubia altanera, esta le dijo ¨ Lagartija albina ¨ al saber que era la prometida, Allen simplemente la ignoro, pero Kanda le dio toda la razón a Emilia. Fue algo que Allen volvió a pasar por alto, solo quería ignorar.

En otra ocasión en la que los chicos quisieron jugar un partido de voleibol, cada vez que Kanda lanzaba la pelota, la tiraba justo en dirección de Allen, la cual estaba sentada en una silla observando el partido, si era a propósito, queriendo estamparle la pelota en la cara, y casi lo consigue en una oportunidad de no ser porque ponía sus brazos de defensa, termino con un lindo moretón en la muñeca.

También el tacharla de inútil, torpe y ¨Moyashi¨ a cada rato.

Allen volvió a decirse a si misma que Kanda era una basura, si una gran basura japonesa que vivía en Inglaterra y con la que se había comprometido.

….

07 de Octubre del 2011.

Cafetería ¨Sweet¨. Centro de Londres.

-Allen –chan, entonces llegaste a salvo, que bien- Suspiro Lenalee.

-Nosotros nos quedamos buscándote hasta tarde, bueno, como no teníamos tu numero de celular. Kanda se fue porque se aburrió- Explico Alma.

-No se preocupen. Fue mi culpa por distraerme y perderme-

-Bueno mañana, al fin será la fiesta, invitaremos a muchos amigos- Comento Alma.

-Es cierto, ¿Allen-chan, ya elegiste que vestido ponerte?- Pregunto Lenalee.

-Si, lo tengo listo- Sonrío.

-Genial. Ese día llegaremos un poco antes para arreglarnos juntas-

Lenalee y Alma no paraban de hablar sobre la fiesta de ¨ Bienvenida ¨ que harían en honor a Allen. Como algo extra, la albina no tenia ni idea, de cómo fue que convencieron a Kanda para poder hacer fiesta en la mansión, seguramente habrían hablado con los padres de Kanda.

….

07 de Octubre del 2011.

Mansión de la Familia Kanda. Inglaterra.

Kanda se encontraba sumamente aburrió, estaba en su habitación esperando a que Lavi llegara. EL conejo demente lo había llamado a las 6 pm , diciéndole que había hecho un enorme descubrimiento que cambiaria su vida, y una serie de sonerías mas.

Otra cosa también por lo que estaba con algo de la humor, era por la fiesta que harían mañana en su mansión, por supuesto, lo obligaron a tener que asistir. Torpe Morashi, mañana le haría pasar una muy ¨linda¨ noche.

_TOC TOC TOC_

_-Joven Kanda, el joven Lavi acaba de lleg… ¡ARRR!-_

Kanda escucho que algo se fue al piso, seguro la sirvienta y pronto la puesta se abrió de una patada mostrando a un Lavi totalmente agitado y con expresión tensionada.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa usagi? Pudiste haberme roto la puerta-

-¡Ah, eso no importa Yu!...- Volteo a la a la sirvienta en el piso –Siento haberte empujado, pero de verdad estoy muy apurado je je- Cerro al puerta.

…

-¿Y que es lo que me tienes que decir?- Pregunto Kanda mirándolo extrañado.

Lavi respiro hondo y de lanzo sobre su televisor plasma y sus reproductor DVD. Coloco un disco y con el control seleccionó un videoclip.

-¡Yuu Kanda!- Lo apunto con el dedo.

Kanda enarco una ceja.

-¡Estoy a punto de cambiar tu vida muajajaja! ¡Yo lo sé todo! ¡Soy todo poderoso!- empezó a gritar como demente.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¿Acaso viniste nada mas?- Se molesto.

-OK, OK. Te voy a mostrar algo que te dejara boquiabierto. A mi me dejo al menos. – Le puso ¨PLAY¨ al video y empezó a mostrarse a lo grande en toda la pantalla plasma.

_¨UNIVERSAL BUNNY¨ - Sheryl Nome_

(Imagínense a Allen versión mujer en lugar de Sheryl Nome)

Kanda vio un videoclip donde salía una chica con un traje blanco, cantando en japonés y bailando de manera sugerente. Con mucho ritmo la canción, pero aun no entendía que tenia que ver con él, aquel video.

Al terminar Lavi lo miro sonriendo de oreja o reja.

-No entiendo- Dijo Kanda

-Dios… Yuu, ¿No sabes quien es?-

-No-

…

-OK… Cabello y piel blanca, tatuaje rojo en el rostro… ¿Te suena?-

-¿Moyashi?-

-Ella es la chica del videoclip-

…

Kanda se quedo con la cara sin emociones, suspiro y entonces le arrebato el control del mano a Lavi, volvió a ver le video, muchas veces, demasiadas, como para terminar de aceptar que la de ahí, era Allen. El nipón no terminaba de procesar aquello.

-¡Yuu, hermano! ¡Te vas a casar con una súper estrella japonesa! ¡OMG! Tengo que contarselo a la gente- Iba salir corriendo de la habitación. Kanda lo copio del cuello.

-¡E-esa chica NO puede ser la Moyashi!- Estaba histérico.

-¡Si, si es! Allen-chan al parecer haya en Japón, era cantante y modelo. Incluso aquí, su música se esta empezando a escuchar-

-Eso no puede ser cierto. La Moyashi, ósea…. no- Un tic se presento en su ojo izquierdo.

-Si, ósea si. Hoy justo en la mañana, pase por una tienda de discos y estaban promocionando este – Mostró el disco – Contiene sus videos musicales y fotos de su modelaje. Hombre y déjame decirte que sale muy bonita –

-Necesito agua- Kanda abrió la puerta para salir.

-Por cierto, le dicen ¨Universal Bunny¨… Como el nombre de su canción. Uwaa conejito, como yo- Río estúpidamente.

-¡Deja de ilusionarte, idiota!- Cerro la puerta estrepitosamente.

-¡Uy! Se puso celoso je je je- Burló Lavi.

….

Kanda fue hasta la cocina para coger el mismo su vaso con agua. Dentro vio a Allen junto con una de las empleadas, conversando. La chica estaba con su pijama puesta, una simple bata de tiras hasta las rodillas color blanco y unas pantuflas negras de… conejo? OK, OK, estaba viendo cosas raras.

-Buenas noches…Kanda-kun-

Kanda se sobresalto. Le desvío la mirada.

-B-buenas noches, Moyashi-

Tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua, empezó a ingerir el liquido. Las otras dos siguieron conversando. Kanda veía a Allen, conversando, tan serena y tranquila, pintando una sonrisa suave ante todo. Luego se fijo en que una de las tiras de baja estaba bajando de su hombro. Recorrió sus hombros hasta llegar a su cuello, delgado y blanco.

-¡Yuu, ya te vi! ¡Picarón ja ja ja!- Lavi grito desde la entrada de la cocina, señalándolo con el dedo.

Kanda escupió el agua.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres un conejo idiota, te voy a matar!- Salio corriendo tras Lavi.

-¡Ja ja ja! ¡Te vi, te vi!- Gritaba Lavi.

Allen se quedo mirando hacia la puerta, extrañada por el comportamiento de ambos chicos. Se despidió de la empleada y se fue hasta su cuarto, donde hayo a su gato rubio, durmiendo cocadamente.

-Bebito…- Susurró mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Miaaaaw- En gran gato se puso boca arriba para recibir más atenciones de su dueña.

-Je, je. Consentido-

….

08 de Octubre del 2011.

Mansión de la Familia Kanda. Inglaterra.

-¡Kanda!- Lenalee alzó la voz cuando llego a ver a Kanda.

Ella y Alma habían llegado corriendo casi a la mansión de Yuu. Se suponía llegarían antes para reglarse junto con Allen, pero el transito vehicular lento les imposibilito llegar rápido, para cuando se dieron cuenta, la mayoría de invitados ya habían llegado. No solo estaban los amigos de ellos, si no también amistades importantes de la familia de Kanda. Todos estaban en el jardín principal.

Kanda se quedo viendo a las dos chicas, Lenalee vestía un vestido celeste de strapless con corsé hasta las rodillas, junto con unas sandalias de taco, plateadas. Mientras que Alma llevaba un vestido de tiras hasta las rodillas, color uva y unas sandalias plateadas.

-¿Allen-chan ya esta lista?- Preguntaron.

-No lo sé, no la eh visto en todo el mendigo día- Dijo sin interés.

-Pero, se supone debe estar ya aquí- Dijo Alma.

-¡Lenalee, Alma!-

Vieron que Lavi se aceroc a ellas.

-Recién llegan-

-Si, es que había un tráfico terrible en la avenida principal- Explico Lenalee.

-Entiendo. Bueno, pero Moyashi-chan aun no baja, no la he, visto, ni Yuu tampoco, creo-

-¿Lenalee, vamos a buscarla a su habitación?- Pregunto Alma.

-No esta ahí- Hablo Kanda

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Hace unos minutos mandamos a una de las sirvientas para que le avisara que debía bajar, pero no estaba en habitación-

-Valla, que raro. ¿Y si vamos buscarla por la mansión, todos? Así la encontraríamos más rápido- Dijo Lenalee

-¡Ch! Yo no iré a buscar ala Moyashi, que venga sola-

-Yuu, no seas así con ella-

-¡No me llames por mi nombre, conejo!-

-¡Kandaaaaaaaaaaa-kuuuuuuun!-

Todos se taparon las orejas al oír el grito de apareamiento… el grito de Emilia, quien llevaba un vestido color rojo chillón de tiras, hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas con un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Apareció entonces sobre Kanda una chica rubia. La cual lo abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Waaaa que bueno verte!-

-¡Suéltame Emilia!- Kanda intentaba sacársela de encima.

-¡Eh, eh cálmense chicos!- Intento Lavi.

-¡Pero es que no me quiere soltar!- Mascullo el japonés.

-¡Pero, pero, yo te quiero mucho Kanda-kuun!- Decía en un tono meloso.

…

-¡KKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAA!- Grito una de las invitadas, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡A-ahí una persona en techo!- Dijo otro.

Todos vieron hacia el techo de la mansión y había una persona caminando pobre este.

-¡E-es Allen!- Dijo Lavi al reconocerla.

-¿Moyashi?- Susurro Kanda.

-¿Qué hace ahí?- Se preocupo Lenalee.

-¡Allen-chan baja de ahí te puedes lastimar!- Le grito Alma, logro llamar la atención de la albina. La cual desde arriba le alzo la mano como saludándola y le sonrío.

Los invitados estaban asustados e incómodos por esto. Fue entonces cuando Kanda y Lavi salieron corriendo hacia la planta de arriba de la mansión para poder sacar a Allen de ahí. Entraron a un ático viejo y descuidado y por una ventana abierta, se dispusieron a salir para sacar a la albina del techo. Pero entonces Allen entro sola.

-¿A-Allen-chan, estas bien?- Le pregunto Lavi

-¿Eh? Si, claro no preocupes, Lavi-kun, estoy bien- Sonrío.

-¡Oye, tú…!- Kanda iba a empezar a regañarla.

-¡No, Timcampy deja de correr!- Ambos vieron que la chica atrapo en el aire a una cosa grande, peluda y amarilla. Un gato.

…

-¡Lo siento chicos! Me iré a cambiar y bajo enseguida- Allen salio del ático y se fue a su cuarto con su gato en brazos.

….

Ambos chicos volvieron a la fiesta.

-¿Cómo esta Allen-chan? ¿Le paso algo?- Pregunto preocupada Alma

Lavi y Kanda se miraron, como pensando como poder responder a la pregunta.

-Chicos hablen, ¿Qué pasó?- Dijo Lenalee

Kanda suspiro y Lavi habló.

-No sabemos, para cuando nos disponíamos a subir al techo para bajarla, pues entro por la ventana, con su gato.-

-¿Un gato?-

-Yo ni siquiera sabía que ella tenía un maldito gato en mi casa- Mascullo Kanda entre dientes.

-Luego de eso se disculpo y dijo que bajaría enseguida con nosotros.- termino Lavi.

-Bien entonces a esperarla- Todos estaban confundidos por Allen.

-¡G-Gomenasai!-

Los chicos voltearon a ver quien era. Vieron a la albina ya vestida con un vestido de strapless forma de corazón con corsé, la falda con volado a la mitad del muslo. Con motivo de rayas verticales negras y blancas. Llevaba guantes hasta la mitad de la mano y unas medias negras largas con unos zapatos de tacón negros acharolados, su cabello blanco ondeado suelto y al lado derecho de su cabeza llevaba un moño con el mismo motivo del mismo.

-¡Allen-chan! Nos preocupaste- Lenalee y Alma la abrazaron.

-¡No se preocupen! Estoy bien-

-¿Qué hacia haya arriba?- Cuestiono Alma

-Mmm…Bueno es que mi Timcampy estaba persiguiendo a un ratoncito y se fue hasta el techo, pero me dio miedo de que se hiciera daño por eso fui por él hasta ahí arriba - Explicó.

-¿Tymcampy?- Preguntaron extrañados.

-Si, mi gato. Miren- Señalo al piso y vieron a un gato sentado junto a ella, era grande rubio de ojos celeste intenso. Muy lindo gato.

-Bueno al menos están bien ambos- Le sonrío Lavi a lo que ella asintió.

-¡Ch! Que idiota, irte al techo por algo así-

-No, no es ser idiota- Le contesto Allen.

Kanda se quedo un poco asombrado, pero no lo demostró, por lo general Allen jamás contestaba a sus insultos.

-Claro si lo es, armar todo un escándalo por eso-

-No tiene nada de malo que ya haya ido con mi gato- Frunció un poco el seño.

-¡Deja de hablarle así a Kanda-kun!- Emilia le grito.

Allen la ignoro.

-Él tiene razón. Todos los invitados se asustaron viéndote arriba como un mono por tu estúpido gato- Siguió Emilia.

-Retira eso- Ahora si Allen miro a Emilia fijamente.

-Chicas por favor cálmense- Al parecer de Lenalee, Alma y Lavi, las cosas se estaban poniendo calientes.

-¡Y qué si digo que es estúpido! Es solo un torpe animal inservible-

Emilia dirigió su mirada al lugar donde estaba el gato, con el pie empujo a gato hasta que este perdió el equilibrio. Esta se carcajeo de su acción.

Allen se quedo con los ojos abiertos viendo con cu gato se sacudía y empezó a maullar. Podía soportar de todo, que la humillaran, que la dejaran olvidada en un centro comercial, la insultaran, hasta golpearla, pero con Tym no, era lo mas preciado que tenía.

Todo paso como en cámara lenta. Vieron que Allen alzo los puños, separo las piernas. Tenía todo la pose de un boxeador. Dio unos pequeños saltos y…

-¡No lo vuelvas tocar!-

¡PUM!

Vieron a Emilia en el piso. Cada persona que había asistido a la fiesta, observo como Allen de un solo puñetazo en la cara mando a Emilia al piso. La rubia soltó un chillido y empezó a gritar.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Eres una salvaje! ¡Mi nariz esta sangrando!- Lloraba a mares.

-Y no haz visto nada querida. A la próxima te dejo los dos ojos morados y sin pelo ¡Me oírte bien!- Le alzo la voz.

La gente quedo boquiabierta.

-¡S-si!- Emilia aun en el piso se asusto.

Allen alzo la vista hacia Kanda.

-Y eso va para ti también, Kanda-kun -

-¡Q-que carajos te pasa, Mayashi demente!- Contesto Kanda (Valla, nunca se puede quedar callado este Bakanda ó.ó)

-¡Me pasa, nada! Ya te lo dije, no te metas con mi Tym-

-Eres solo una entupida, poniéndote en ese plan por un mugroso gato. Definitivamente la albines te afecta el cerebro.-

La albina afilo los ojos.

¡PUM! ¡PUM!

Kanda al piso de dos golpes bien fuertes.

-Oh por Dios ¡Yuu!- Alma se arrodillo para ayudar al japonés.

Kanda sintió que se remeció todo, definitivamente esos puños no parecían de señorita mimada. Pronto sintió un sabor metálico en su boca y el dolor punzante en su mejilla.

…

-¡OMG! ¡Una chica golpeo a Kanda!- Grito un invitado.

La gente empezó a cuchichear y a mirar asustada. Era de conocimiento público, que nadie podía meterse con Yuu Kanda y salir vivo, claro a excepción de Lavi, que era un conejo con suerte, mucha suerte.

-¡K-Kanda-kun! ¿Estas bien? – Emilia se arrastro por el piso para llegar donde Kanda.

Lenalee estaba como choqueada y Lavi recién terminaba por asimilar aquello.

-Allen-chan- La llamo Lavi.

-¿Si?-

-¡Eres ¨ Dios ¨!- La alabó.

-¿Eh?- No comprendió la expresión de Lavi.

-¡Waaa es un ángel justiciero!-

-¡La defensora de los débiles!-

-¡Es genial!-

-¡Kyaa Quisiera ser como ella!-

Se empezaron a escuchar gritos y comentarios que alababan a Allen por haber golpeado a Kanda.

La albina seguía sin entender el escándalo. Dirigió su mirada al piso y su gato no estaba, luego con los ojos ubico la mesa de bocaditos y lo hayo, muy orondo y feliz comiendo de una de las bandejas. Ella se le acerco, lo tomo del lomo y lo acuno como si fuera un bebé. Junto con su animal se fue a sentar en una mesa que estaba a pocos pasos de Lavi y los demás.

…

-Todos, por favor, quisiera su atención un momento- Sonó la voz de la madre de Kanda.

Todos dirigieron las miradas a la señora, la cual se hallaba en medio del jardín en un mini escenario, junto con su esposo.

-En esta ocasión, les agradezco mucho su presencia. Por hoy hemos de presentarles y anunciar formalmente a la prometida de nuestro único heredo e hijo, Yuu.-

-Sin mas es honor presentar ante ustedes, queridos invitados, a la Señorita Allen Antonella Cross Walker… Sube aquí Allen-chan, tu también Yuu- El señor invito a ambos chicos.

Claro que para cuando sus padres empezaron a hablar, Kanda ya se había parado y limpiado la sangre de la boca con la manga de su smoking.

Hubo muchos aplausos durante el tiempo en que Yuu y Allen se acercaron al mini escenario.

-Buenas noches tengas todos ustedes, ante todo quisiera agradecerles por su linda acogida hacia mi persona. Espero pueda ser muy buena amiga de todo ustedes. Arigatou- Sonrió lindamente con su gato en brazos.

-¡KAWAII!- Grito del publico en general.

-Gracias por tus palabras Allen-chan. Además, queridos invitados, queríamos contarles algunas cosas acerca de nuestra linda señorita- Explico Kouji Kanda –No solo posee una linda sonrisa, si no que también, es una muy buena canta-autora y modelo. Seguro habrán escuchado de ella ya. Su carrera la desenvolvió en Japón, pero su talento llego hace poco hasta aquí, Inglaterra. Allen-chan, nos harías el honor de cantarnos una canción, por favor- Pidió Cortez.

Allen asintió con la cabeza. Tomo el micrófono de la mano de su futuro suegro.

Los Kanda bajaron del escenario para ver a la chica, Kanda aprovecho para irse junto con Lavi y los demás. Y de paso mirar con cólera a Allen.

Algunas luces se enfocaron sobre Allen y empezó a sonar el ritmo.

_¨OBELISK¨ - Sheryl Nome_

_Yoake no hikari o kotori ga mitsukeru you ni  
>watashi ga kizuitemiseru<br>kasuka na kizashi ni takanaru mune o mada  
>sekai wa nemutteite shiranai<em>

Todos se quedaron expectantes ante la voz de Allen. La chica cantaba con una diva. Incluso Emilia que no dejaba de hablar mal de Allen por haberla golpeado, se quedó muda al oírla y verla en el escenario.

_Ai shita kara zetsubou o shitta  
>kono te ni mada tsukamu chikara<br>ushinatte mo ushinatte mo_

Por otro lado Kanda, tuvo la misma expresión que la noche anterior al verla en ese videoclip. Si, su prometida era una _Idol_, y él ni enterado.

_Chikainasai sono namida ni  
>kiseki ni toritsukarete<br>gareki o tobikoe  
>joushou suru kaabu.<em>

Los labios de la albina se movían, y al compás de la música los invitados se movían.

_Kokoro ni kodou motomenasai  
>kono inochi kaesu made<br>maniau darou ka  
>maniau to ii na.<em>

-¿Kanda, tú sabias que Allen-chan cantaba?- Le pregunto Lenalee

-¡Ch! Claro que no… mi padres nunca me dijeron nada acerca de ella-

_Naritai jibun o toozakeru no wa naze  
>hikooki sora o yogoshiteku<br>honto no kodoku ni kogoeru kurai nara  
>hito wa konna ni zankoku ni naru<em>

-Ayer…- Comenzó a hablar Lavi. Todos le prestaron atención –Yo me di cuenta, porque encontré un disco de ella y se lo traje a Yuu, pero no fue si no hasta ahora que creyó que Allen cantaba-

_Mamorareteta nda kurayami ni  
>mabuta o harashiteinoru<br>ushinatte mo ushinatte mo_

La chica en el escenario hacia mímicas mientras cantaba y todos la miraban sin perderse ninguno de sus movimientos.

_Ato ichibyou ikiru tame ni  
>tamashii no senaka ose<br>tsunagitometeite  
>tenmetsu suru unmei<em>

-Parece que te tocó una chica muy interesante, ¿No te parece Yuu?- Comento Alma

_Kokoro ni kodou motomenasai  
>futashika sa taguri yose<br>maniau darou ka  
>maniau to ii na<em>

Kanda miro de frente a Alma. Ese comentario le incomodo mucho.

-Yo no la pedí- Tan solo respondió.

_Chikainasai sono namida ni  
>kiseki ni toritsukarete<br>gareki o tobikoe  
>joushou suru kaabu<em>

-Eh, no digas eso. Ella es muy linda-

_Kokoro ni kodou motomenasai  
>kono inochi kaesu made<br>maniau darou ka  
>maniau to ii na<em>

-Pero no la amo-

_Chikainasai sono namida ni  
>kiseki ni toritsukarete<br>gareki o tobikoe  
>joushou suru kaabu<em>

-Puede que yo no conozca de mucho tiempo a Allen, pero ella es una persona muy especial. No solo lo digo porque cante, si no por otro motivo, que hoy me pude dar cuenta- Alma miro a Allen cantar la última estrofa.

_Kokoro ni kodou motomenasai  
>kono inochi kaesu made<br>maniau darou ka  
>maniau to ii na.<em>

Kanda miró extraño a Alma. Quiso decirle algo como _¨ Te sigo amando a ti y no quiero a la Moyashi¨. _Pero sabía que esas palabras en ese momento, ni al caso venían. Observo a Allen terminar de cantar con su sonrisa pintada en los labios.

Todos la ovacionaron con gritos, aplausos y silbidos.

-¡Bravo Allen-chan!- Gritaron Lavi y Lenalee.

La albina hizo una reverencia y bajo del escenario, se acercó donde los chicos.

-¡Moyashi-chan, estuviste genial!- La felicito Lavi.

-Gracias… ¡Eh! Mi nombre es Allen- Hizo un puchero.

….

-¡Salud por el bienestar y felicidad de este futuros matrimonio!- El señor Kanda alzo su copa, todos lo imitaron.

Por su parte Yuu estaba al fondo del salón principal mirando serio. Como detestaba esto. No quería atarse con alguien que no conocía y no le agradaba. Tan solo deseaba poder ser libre de decidir con quien estar. –Claro, de preferencia Alma-

Su vista llego hasta donde estaba Allen, no muy lejos de el, a escasos metros. Aun con su copa en mano, ni siquiera había bebido un sorbo. Los ojos de la chica se hallaban mirando fijamente el champagne de la copa. Sin avisar, vertió el contenido por una ventana cercana, luego lo miro directamente a los ojos, el nipón de sorprendió un poco. Ella alzo su copa vacía mientras le mostraba una sonrisa malvada, con sus ojos grises entrecerrados.

Kanda entendió el mensaje. Declaración de guerra. Genial, la vida lo amaba. Ahora tenía una prometida que le declaraba la guerra.

….

-¡Eh, hombre, ya llegó el alma de la fiesta! ¡Venga ese licor a mí muajajaja!-

Las puertas del salón se abrieron estrepitosamente mostrando aun hombre pelirrojo y a una mujer de cabellera negra su lado.

-¡Marian, Anita! Al fin llegan, pensé que no llegaría- Exclamo el señor de la casa.

Ambos pasaron a través de los invitaron y llegaron hasta donde le anfitrión. Las chiquilla invitadas miraban deslumbradas al hombre que pasaba y los jóvenes a la mujer. A pesar de ser mayores eran como un sueño hecho realidad, a su paso solo dejaban deslumbrados a todos. Ya habían flechado algunos corazones adolescentes. Una de ellos, Emilia, quien estaba babeando por Cross Marian.

-¡Cómo que no íbamos a llegar! Es la presentación de nuestra engreída.-

-¿Hablando de ella dónde está?- Pregunto Anita.

-Mmm bueno estaba con Yuu y sus amigos- Los busco con al mirada. Entonces vio a su esposa, la cual se acerco.

-Buenas noches, Cross, Anita. Pensé que ya no llegaban je je. ¿Ya vieron a Allen-chan?-

-Justo la queríamos buscar- Comentó Anita.

-Oh , bien…- La señora vio a Lavi -¡Lavi-kun!- Lo llamó.

-Buenas noches. Dígame señora, para que soy bueno- Sonrío el pelirrojo.

-Lavi-kun, te presento a los padres de Allen-chan Marian y Anita Cross Walker- Anuncio el señor.

-Valla mucho gusto señores. Soy amigo de su hija, es un placer conocerlos- Saludos a ambos, estrecho la mano con Marian y luego con Anita, a quien quedo mirando y luego en su mente estallo un ¨ _STRIKE! 3_ ¨.

-¿Lavi-kun, haz visto a Allen-chan?- Pregunto Yuki.

-Eh, bueno la última vez que la vi estaba cerca de Yuu. Si quieren, puedo ir por ella- Comento.

-Muchas gracias- El pelirrojo estaba a punto de empezar a caminar cuando empezó a sonar una pista de baile, entonces fue cuando vio a Allen y a Kanda bailando juntos…¡BAILANDO JUNTOS! OMG!.. Lavi saco su celular y empezó a grabar a Kanda, para molestarlo con ello a un futuro. EL conejo estaba muy sorprendido, como rayos fue que ellos terminaron bailando juntos, sobre todo por parte de Kanda.

….

-Bonita declaración de guerra, Moyashi-

Allen no se había percatado cuando se le había acercado por detrás, rodeo su cintura con los brazos y la hablo al oído.

Una melodía empezó a sonar y Kanda la llevo a la pista de baile.

-¿Eh? No se de qué habla Kanda-kun- Dijo aun sin mirarlo.

-Vamos, no te hagas la desentendida, Moyashi. Tu sonrisita malvada lo dijo todo- Siguió hablándole al oído.

-Pero yo nunca sonrío malvadamente, Kanda-kun- Se volteo a verlo y poso su brazos en el cuello de él y empezar a danzar.

-¡Ja! Ahora además de cantante, me doy cuenta de que eres una perfecta actriz-

Allen suspiro y cerró los ojos, se le acerco al oído.

-Yo quise llevar todo de una manera pacifica… Cuando llegue, no esperaba que tú me recibieras con los brazos abiertos, pero ya todo tiene un límite. Kanda-kun, yo quiero… Vengarme un poquito ¿Si?-

Ante lo dicho Kanda entrecerró los ojos.

-No creas que te lo dejare fácil, Moyashi-

-No pretendo que sea así. Y por cierto- Lo encaro –Mi nombre es Allen. Bakanda- Le dedico una sonrisa juguetona.

La música cesó. Fue entonces cuando Allen se quedo viendo hacia cierta dirección. De pronto quiso soltarse de Kanda, pero este no le permitía irse, por lo que ella le termino pisando el pie para soltarse.

Kanda ahogó un grito de dolor mordiéndose los labios, la mendiga Moyashi le había dado con esos tacos enormes. Miro hacia donde estaba la chica y, entonces la vio abrazando a un hombre pelirrojo, que él no conocía, estaban sus padres y otra mujer más.

-¡Yuu! Ven con nosotros- Lo llamo su madre.

El nipón se acerco.

-Yu ¿Recuerdas a los padres de Allen-chan?-

Oh rayos. Si se acordó, El pelirrojo que en su fiesta de 9 años, pidió licor y la señora que le dijo que era buen mozo.

-Si. Buenas noches- Saludo como era debido.

-Kanda-kun, si te haz puesto mas guapetón con el tiempo- Le sonrío Anita, a lo que Kanda se sonrojo un poquito, esa sonrisa encantadora la había heredado Allen de ella.

-Gracias- Agradeció.

-Mmm... Ya te estiraste más. La última vez que te vi, eras un pequeño frijol gritón y de mal carácter- Comento Marian.

-Gracias- Procesó bien las palabras -¡Eh! ¿Frijol gritón, yo?- Se le desencajo la cara.

-Pfff… ja ja ja ja- Empezó a reírse Allen de él.

Kanda la miro molesto.

-Je je, bueno si Yuu ya se esta convirtiendo en todo un hombre- Comento su padre.

-¡Por cierto! Anita, Marian, Allen-chan nos canto una canción, fue muy linda, cuando me dijeron que ella ya tenia una carrera como Canta-autora, no me imaginaba que su voz fuera tan esplendida- Halagó la señora Kanda.

-Je je, pues claro, seguro la voz de mi niña fue exquisita para el oído de todos- Se enorgulleció el padre de Allen. Le acarició la cabeza a su hija.

Lo pareja Kanda le dio la razón y Anita también le sonrió a su hija.

-A decir verdad. Allen, te tenemos una sorpresa- La pelinegra habló a su hija.

-Nos tardamos un poco, porque dos empresas discográficas y algunas radios del país nos estuvieron convenciendo de que hicieras un concierto aquí, será dentro de un mes, claro, así que tenemos tiempo para que te prepares, ¿Te parece bien?- Le consulto su padre.

-¡Claro que si!- Emocionada por poder cantar.

-Además, conseguí que la pasarela que haríamos en New York, se trasladara aquí en Londres, bueno de todas formas, haremos la de New York, pero primero será la de aquí- Le dijo su madre.

-Eso esta muy bien ¿Pero dime los demás vendrán?-

-Si querida, ya les avise. Dentro de poco se trasladaran hacia acá-

Ella asintió sonriendo.

Kanda observó a la feliz familia, consentidores de su única hija. Marian y Allen se dieron cuenta de la mirada fija de Kanda, ambos sonrieron de manera siniestra. Si, y la sonrisa maléfica, Allen al había heredado de su padre.

Kanda no tenía mucha suerte.

….

Aquí con ustedes el capítulo 2 ¡! Para la próxima publicación, intentaré adjuntarles un dibujo de Allen con le vestido de fiesta y el traje de ¨UNIVERSAL BUNNY¨! Ahora les pongo también los videos de las canciones cantadas por Allen (Quiten los guiones abajo para poder acceder las páginas web)

http:_/www._/_watch?v=Yqrh_Wf2W_0X0

http:/www._youtu_/w_atch?v=fRN9_V3fyB_x4


	3. Chapter 3

VOLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! A todos los que han seguido mi fanfic, enserio mis más sinceras disculpas, lo descuide demasiado por andar ocupada en cosplays ;_;! Ahora si ya no mas distracciones, aquí el tercer capítulo, espero les guste mucho, y enserio gracias por leer esta mi historia.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Hoshino Katsura –Mangaka a la que amo pero también quiero matar xD-

….

3. Curiosamente Moyashi

23 de Octubre del 2011

Mansión Kanda. Inglaterra.

Kanda observo su rostro en el espejo por enésima vez en el día, a pesar de que ya había pasado regular tiempo, los buenos golpes que la Moyashi le había dado, dejaron como recuerdo un par de moretones en su pómulo y barbilla. Ahora ya estaban desapareciendo, pero aun se observaban unas sombras medias violetas.

El asiático no cabía en su ira cada vez que se fijaba en su rostro golpeado. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de poder vengarse de la Moyashi, con la gran noticia de que daría un concierto, se la pasaba todo el día en los estudios ensayando. Y para rematarla tenia siempre encima al torpe conejo, Lenalee y a Alma preguntándole acerca de ¨Allen-chan¨.

Así no podría vengarse, y definitivamente el no quería ir a ver y escuchar a la albina dar sus estúpidas cancioncitas, como si a él le importara mucho.

Decidió tomar algo de aire y tranquilizarse, después de todo, en cuanto terminara lo del gran concierto, podría vengarse, si, dulce y deliciosa venganza.

….

15 de Noviembre del 2011

Mansión Kanda. Inglaterra.

¡MALDITA MOYASHI! Como la detestaba. Desde la temporada de Halloween había ideado algunos planes. El misma 31 de Octubre por ejemplo, cuando supuestamente tenía el día libre para salir ¨con sus amigos¨. Fueron los seis –Con Emilia de colada- a una visita guiada a una casa embrujada. Ideó hacer que se perdiera en aquella casa para luego poder encerrarla hasta el día siguiente.

Como ya se había hecho costumbre desde hace poco, empezó a buscarle pelea, ella le respondió y entonces fue cuando ¨se perdieron¨ en la casa. Llegaron hasta una habitación muy obscura donde Kanda aprovecho para darle un leve empujón por la espalda y cerrar la puerta con un candado, con lo que no conto fue que, ella le había quitado el candado con la llave desde hace buen rato, cómo, ni idea. Allen giro sobre sus talones, lo jalo del brazo y de manera brusca lo tiro al piso, la albina salió rápido de la habitación y el que termino encerrado hasta el día siguiente fue él. Si… en esa casa habían espíritus, eso debía anotarlo en su agenda de ¨Cosas raras que me han pasado en mis cortos 18 años¨

Luego de ese ¨incidente¨, Kanda le jugó otra pasada, en la puerta de su habitación había puesto una trampa, típica de niños en realidad, pero para ella quizá muy molesta, coloco un bote lleno de pintura roja sobre la puerta, para cuando ella lo abriera le callera encima, tiñéndola de rojo. Con lo que nuevamente no conto fue que, la que entro al cuarto de Allen de manera desprevenida y sin mala intención, fue Alma, la pobre chica quedo con el cabello rojo, tuvo que cortárselo y ahora tenía corte de chico, eso si no se lo perdonaba a la Moyashi, se suponía que fuera ella la que terminara así, no la pobre Alma.

….

05 de Diciembre del 2011

Mansión Kanda. Inglaterra.

-Entonces será cerca a la navidad-

-Sí, aunque ya lo habíamos discutido querida, ellos pidieron encarecidamente que fuera para el 23 de Diciembre, querían hacer algo más especial, dicen que por favor no lo tomes como un insulto, al contrario, ellos están muy animados. Je, según también lo que eh visto tus discos se venden como pan caliente, no quiero imaginar el boom que será cuando lances el nuevo- Dijo Marian mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

-Vaya Allen-chan, esas son muy buenas noticias- Felicitó Yuki Kanda.

-Estoy ansioso por ver tu concierto- Comento el Sr. Kanda.

-Por cierto Allen, mi vida, ya hable con el diseñador, me confirmo que para pasado mañana debemos ir a que te pruebes los atuendos-

-Ok- Dijo sin mucho ánimo.

Los padres de Allen y Yu, incluyendo a los hijos se encontraban conversando en el salón principal, muy tranquilos y contentos por la fama de Allen en Inglaterra. Claro a acepción de Yu, que tenía una cara de demostraba infinito desinterés.

-Yu, felicita a Allen-chan por su progreso- Le dijo su padre.

El menor miro con cara de pocos amigos a todos los presentes, observo a la Moyashi.

-Felicidades… Moyashi- Siseo entre dientes.

-Gracias… Ba-kan-da – Cruzo las piernas y observo hacia otro lado de manera altiva.

…

-¡Yu!- Llamo su atención su padre.

-¿?- Kanda abrió un poco los ojos.

-Lleva a tu novia a dar una vuelta, ustedes casi no se han visto durante mucho tiempo, vamos ve y pasea con ella, vallan a pasar el día juntos-

-¿Q-qué? Yo no quiero…- Replico Kanda

-Llévala a pasear ahora mismo- El rostro de su padre se torno sombrío.

-Sí, señor- Se paró de un salto, tomo a Allen del brazo y la arrastro fuera del salón.

….

-Ahh, maldita sea- Suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta principal de su casa.

-Bueno Bakanda, tu padre da miedo cuando se lo propone- Dijo Allen mirándolo de frente.

-Como sea, camina de una vez, no quiero perder todo el día en esto-

-Aja, que amable, bueno al menos deja que me ponga algo en los pies- Señalo sus pies.

Kanda miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba descalza.

-Me sacas arrastrando y ni siquiera te percatas si estoy bien vestida o no, que pésimo eres Ba-kan-da- Dijo mientras entraba de nuevo a la mansión.

-Tch- Se cruzo de brazos y la espero en la puerta.

….

05 de Diciembre del 2011

Centro de la ciudad.

Allen y Yu caminaban a la misma altura, más no juntos y pegados como la pareja que se suponía que eran. Cada uno miraba en diferentes direcciones.

Ella vestía un polo azul amplio de tiras, unos shorts negros y Converse blancas, su cabello estaba suelto. Y él, una camiseta negra, pantalones jeans azules pegados y unas botas marrones.

Mientras la albina tenía en la cabeza su próximo concierto, Kanda ponía a trabajar sus sesos para idear alguna manera eficaz de vengarse de la Moyashi. En medio de su concentración no se percato cuando la menor desapareció de su lado. Para cuando se percato observo hacia todos lados, si la perdía su padre le metería semejante sermón de nunca acabar, sin contar que la Moyashi idiota no tenía ni una pizca de sentido de orientación.

-¡Hey!- Llamo su atención.

-¿Dónde rayos te metiste?- Volteo a sus espaldas.

-Compre helados – Sonrió mientras lamia su helado de crema y le extendía otro que tenía en la mano izquierda.

-¡Tch! No quiero esa mierda- Le dio manotazo e hizo que tirara el helado al piso.

-¡Au!- Walker observo su mano -¿Qué rayos te pasa idiota? – Le recrimino molesta.

-No me gustan las cosas dulce, torpe- Se cruzo de brazos y frunció el seño.

-Pudiste haber hablado, no golpearme la mano bruto- Ante la ira, Allen tomo la coleta de Kanda y la jalo con todas su fuerzas, haciendo que el nipón abriera los ojos y se quejara de dolor.

-¡Ah! ¡Suéltame Moyashi salvaje!- Grito.

-¡Hmp! ¡Idiota!- Lo soltó.

-No pareces mujer, anormal- Le insulto.

-Y tú pareces toda una nena con tu lindo y sedoso cabello largo, solo te falta un moño rosa –

-Retracte Moyashi-

-Oblígame, Bakanda- Lo retó.

Kanda resoplo como un toro bravo, a pocos metros de ellos, hayo una pileta de agua, Allen también la vio y en el acto supo lo quería hacer. El chico la cargó en peso.

-¡Kanda, suéltame!- Pataleaba.

-¡Ja! Sigue soñando Moyashi-

Faltaba poco para llegar cuando ella puso sus manos en el rostro del otro impidiendo que viera por donde iba.

-¡Ahora sí, suéltame!- Se calló de bruces al piso. -¡Kya!- Unas leves lagrimillas se asomaban por sus ojos ante el dolor de su parte trasera.

-Te lo tienes merecido Moyashi torpe-

Ella hizo un puchero y desde el suelo ataco a Kanda quitándole su cinta del cabello.

-¡Dámelo!- Exigió.

-Nunca- Empezó a correr lejos de él.

Kanda empezó a perseguirla, corriendo entre las personas, saltando arbustos, bancas, llegaron al parque de la plaza, el cual era casi como un mini bosque.

El pelinegro la atrapo en un acto rápido ocasionando que cayeran al pasto y empezaran a rodar por una pequeña pendiente. Kanda se hallaba sobre Allen, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente.

-Dámelo- Aprisiono sus manos en contra del pasto.

-No- Ladeo el rostro hacia otro lado. –Además no se que tanto escándalo haces, se te ve mejor con el cabello suelto-

Kanda guardo silencio procesando de a pocos la información.

-¡Ah! Te sonrojaste- Sonrió juguetona.

-¡C-claro que no!-

-Si lo hiciste, a mira que niño que eres, te sonrojas por recibir un cumplido-

-Cállate Moyashi, no lo hice-

-Bien solo por negarlo, no te devolveré la cinta- Se quito a Kanda de encima y la cinta que tenía en tres su manos la dejo deslizarse en el escote de su pecho. Se palmeo los senos y dijo –Bien, ahí se quedara por ahora-

-Déjate de juegos tontos- Decía aun sentado en el piso.

-No, no-

-No me obligues a quitártelo a la mala. Deja de tentarme-

-Pues, inténtalo, si puedes claro-

Kanda siempre era el tipo de persona que podía cumplir cualquier, el no le tenía miedo a nada… excepto al tema de las bubis… eran de otro universo alterno. Dios, la vida le ponía difíciles obstáculos, se quedo sentado en la misma posición, mirando hacia ¨ese¨ lugar.

…

-Y… ¿Ya terminaste de ver mis pechos?-

-¿Q-qué rayos…?-

-Bueeeno Bakanda, me aburro junto a ti, iré a caminar sola- La chica se movió un poco para levantarse del piso cuando quedo observando hacia un punto cercano del pasto.

…

-¿Qué tienes?- Le pregunto el asiático intrigado ante su comportamiento.

El ojo izquierdo de la chica empezó a parpadear de manera extraña, alzo sus brazos, los puso en redor del cuello de Kanda, sin mirarlo aun fijamente claro, entonces lo apego a ella, cerca de su pecho en realidad.

Yu se sonrojo completamente al sentir en su rostro cierta suavidad extraña y nueva para él.

-¡M-Moyashi, q-qué..!-

Ella lo miro al fin.

-¡S-SERPIENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

La chica de un salto había hecho que Kanda la cargara, mientras que el otro reacciono rápido y se paro con todo y el peso extra.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Bótala! ¡Aléjala!- Allen gritaba mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de Kanda.

Él dio varios pasos hacia atrás algo aturdido por los gritos de la otra, y observo a la serpiente… Era apenas más grande que un simple gusano de tierra.

-¡Deja de chillar! ¡Esa cosa no le haría daño ni a un bebé!-

-¡NOOOOO! ¡Vámonos de aquí, ahora, ahora!- Empezó a hacer una rabieta sin mirarlo aun.

-¡Joder contigo!- Empezó a caminar pendiente arriba con ella encima.

…

-Moyashi, suéltame-

-N-no, porque seguro, la serpiente nos siguió -

Kanda había llegado con ella aun en brazos a sentarse en una banca de la plaza. Empezó a sentirse extraño, como si alguien lo mirara muy fijamente.

-Hey, ¿Tienes hambre?-

-Aliméntame- A Allen se le iluminaron los ojos y soltó a Kanda.

…

-Como sea, camina ya-

….

-A-Aquí está su orden señorita…- La pobre mesera resoplo, el peso de todos los platillos que había ordenado la peliblanca era excesivo, la pobre trabajadora hizo esfuerzo sobre humano para poder cargarlos hasta la mesa.

-Muchas gracias- Allen empezó a degustar cada uno de los alimentos.

Por su parte, Kanda había ordenado tan solo algo de beber, una Coca-Cola. Él miraba impresionado la cantidad de comida que había pedido la chica, si bien era cierto, nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de comer a la misma hora o en el mismo lugar, puesto que la agenda de Allen siempre estaba llena con sus prácticas para el concierto y también que el solía irse a comer a otro lugar a esos horarios, solo o en compañía del conejo o Alma.

-Vas a morir atragantada- Dijo al ver la rapidez con la que empezaba a comer.

-Lo que no te mata, te engorda- Tan solo dijo la chica para luego seguir comiendo a su gusto.

-Entonces terminaras echa una vaca-

-Hay que lindo, te preocupas por mi figura, pero no gracias, mi metabolismo es muy acelerado así que no suelo engordar- Le saco al lengua y le quiño el ojo.

-¡Júm! Como si a mí me interesara lo que le pase a tu cuerpo o no- Dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-Entonces calla y déjame comer en paz- Lo señalo con su tenedor.

Paso alrededor de una hora cuando ella termino de comer todo, en ese lapso Kanda había optado por pedirse algo de comer, Soba.

El mayor pago la cuenta y ambos salieron del establecimiento. Allen caminaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras de sobaba el estomago.

-Waa que rico comí- Decía para sí misma.

-Cerda- Dijo Kanda entre dientes.

-Marica- Le contesto ella sin más.

-¿A quién llamas marica, enana del demonio?-

-¿Acaso veo a algún otro marica cerca?- Lo observo fijo.

-Deja de joderme, a mi no me vas a estar llamando así- Se puso a su altura.

-Entonces deja de molestar tú, me llamaste cerda- Le recrimino.

-Porque eso eres, como una mujer puede comer tanto-

-¿Y a ti qué rayos te interesa lo que como o no?- Se molestó.

-¡JA! Ya quisieras que me interesara-

-¿Y entonces porque sigues hablando de ello?-

…

-Me la suda- Murmuro.

-Bakanda- Hizo un puchero.

Ambos empezaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo, entre las personas, vieron parejas pasar de la mano, familiar jóvenes con sus pequeños hijos. Dios, les estaba dañando el cerebro todo eso. Sobre todo a Kanda que la idea de que lo casasen con la Moyashi le era repulsiva.

Llegaron nuevamente hasta las bancas que daban cerca al parque, en donde se sentaron un momento.

-Tch, que asco de cita- Dijo Kanda con los ojos cerrados.

-Al menos en algo pensamos igual, que asco de primera cita-

-Eh tenido mejores citas, hasta con un perro callejero-

…

Kanda espero la respuesta de Allen, pero nunca llego. El japonés quedo viendo a la chica, la cual tenía los entrecerrados y las mejillas rojas. Además de estar haciendo un puchero.

-No me digas que…-

-Mi padre, jamás me ha dejado salir con alguien, fin de la discusión- Dijo sin querer continuar.

-Seguro que no fue por tu padre, fácilmente nadie se que quiere acercar con la rara que eres-

-No seas estúpido- Frunció el seño. –Claro que a mí nunca me han faltado los pretendientes, otra cosa es que a mi ninguno me parecía indicado ni para tener una estúpida cita y además que mi padre siempre ha sido muy celoso y decía que para qué tener citas si de todas formas ya estaba comprometida… Menuda estupidez- Volvió a inflar las mejillas.

-¡Pfff jajaja jaajaja!- Allen hoyo las sonoras carcajadas de Kanda.

Ella lo miro ofendía, con las mejillas rojas.

-No te burles de mi- Apretó los puños

-¡Jajajaja Moyashi inútil jajaja!-

-Te dije que ya basta- Puso sus manos en el cuello del otro y empezó a ahorcarlo. –Eres un insensible, terrible, bruto ¡kyaaaa!- Ella no se dio cuenta cuando él otro empezó a ponerse azul por la falta de oxigeno.

Luego de unos segundos de que se dio cuenta, lo dejo respirar.

-¡E-estás loca, casi me matas!- Se frotaba el cuello.

-Te mereces eso y más por burlarte de mí y además yo…-

El japonés fue rápido y le cerró la boca con un beso. La había tomado de las muñecas, atrayéndola hacia él y dándole un certero beso en los labios.

-Cállate ya. Me aburres- Dijo casi en un susurro.

Allen se quedo perpleja mirándolo detenidamente, entonces soltó.

-¿P-por qué..? Eres un pervertido- Dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Tch! Ni te la creas, solo fue para que cerraras la bocota, me aburres- Le dio la espalda.

Allen volvió a sentarse en una de las bancas.

-Como si besaras bien, para empezar, parece que tuvieras boca de sanguijuela ¡Júm!- Se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Cómo dijiste enana?-

-¡Hocico de sanguijuela! ¿Quieres que te lo deletree o qué rayos?- Dijo malhumorada.

-Mendiga- Con su dedo índice aplasto la nariz de ella.

-¡Itai itai!- Se quejó.

-Y tú tienes boca de enana-

…

-Eres inútil hasta para decir un insulto, es obvio que mi boca no es muy grande, poco ceso- Se sobaba la nariz.

Allen le saco la lengua, a lo que Kanda se la cogió con la punta de los dedos mientras ella miraba asustada, temiendo por la seguridad de su lengua. El japonés se le acerco y la volvió a besar, pero esta vez ella reacciono intentado alejarlo de su persona, a lo que el otro respondió adentrándose más en su boca. Pronto Allen empezó a ponerse azul por la falta de oxigeno. Yuu al fin la soltó. Ambos respiraban algo agitados, sobretodo ella.

-¡Deja de hacer eso carajo!- Le grito

-Con que no te gusta, eh enana.-

-Contigo y tu boca de babosa no-

-¿No que era de sanguijuela?-

-Pareces babosa, dejándome toda babeada-

Al otro le apareció un tic en el ojo, lo sacaba de quicio. Estuvo a punto de insultarla, cuando su teléfono móvil sonó, al ver de quien venía la llamada se alejo de Allen unos metros, para que ella no escuchara lo que conversaba.

La albina suspiro pesadamente, le parecía estúpido que se pusiera a besarla, si claro, él siempre decía que la detestaba y cosas así, claro a ella tampoco le agradaba, aunque no negaría, si, tenía muy buen físico, pero eso no significaba que podía venir a hacer sus demostraciones de macho todo poderoso, si, cuando él regresara le dejaría otra vez la mejilla morada.

-Bonita escenita lindura- La voz de un hombre la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿A mí también no me das un besito?- Dijo otro

Allen observo que se trataban de tres hombres, en realidad eran jóvenes, tenían todo la pinta de ser vándalos. Ella simplemente opto por no responder y seguramente se irían, pero uno de ellos la tomo del brazo.

-Ven lindura yo te enseñare lo que es un hombre- Dijo relamiéndose los labios

-Suéltame-

-Vamos, no me digas que con ese marica de pelo largo te sientes bien, ven a divertirnos un rato- Dijo otro.

-Joder, dije que me suelten- Puso resistencia cuando sintió que aquellos, la tomaban de los brazos y la arrastraban casi.

…

_-Entonces no te preocupes, Yuu-chan, yo me hago cargo de la decoración- _Dijo Lavi a través del teléfono.

-Baka usagi, ya te dije que no formaré parte de esto-

_-Yuu no seas así hazlo por Allen-chan, mira que muy linda-_

-¡Tch! Me importa muy poco-

_-¡Eh! No seas cruel con la pobre niña, si se nota que ella está totalmente enamorada de ti y ya sigue divirtiéndote en tu cita. ¡Bye bye!-_ Le colgó.

Empezó a maldecir mentalmente a la Moyashi. ¡Ja! Enamorada de él, si claro, si tenía cara de querer tirarlo por un abismo.

_-Joder, dije que me suelten- _Escucho la voz de Allen desesperada. El la vio junto con unos tipos.

Maldita sea es que no podía terminar el maldito día más normal y tranquilo.

…

-¡Perfecto Moyashi, bonita manera de terminar la linda velada! ¡Ahora, ustedes, malditas basuras, suéltenla!-

Uno de los vándalos iba responde cuando Allen lo interrumpió.

-¡Y acaso yo te llame a ti para que me ayudaras o algo así! ¡No te necesito!- Grito.

-¡Si claro, si ya te están llevando en peso para hacerte no sé qué!-

-¡Acaso me crees inútil!-

-¡No, solo te creo mega inútil y súper retrasada!- La señaló

Los otros tres miraban un tanto sorprendidos las escenas, hasta donde vieron se estaban dando besos ese par de chicos y ahora se peleaban. Eran raros.

-¿Qué carajos? ¡Ahora si Bakanda, te desfiguro a cara!-

En un rápido movimiento, metió de lleno un puñete en la cara de uno de sus captores, él cual terminó en el piso gritando de dolor. Al otro, Allen de una patada en el vientre lo mando a volar, al que quedaba simplemente ella con toda su aura asesina encima, se le acerco a tal punto que él pensó que morirá, y sin más la chica le metió un cabezazo noqueándolo. Los tres vándalos quedaron en el piso.

Con cara de asesina en serie Allen se acerco a Kanda para darle su merecido, entonces fue cuando con su dedo índice le toco la frente. Sintió un horrible dolor, cómo era posible, si apenas la había rozado con el dedo. Algunas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos mientras de alguna manera intentaba aguantar el dolor, cosa que era casi imposible, porque a los pocos segundos ya se había arrodillado en el piso para llorar como un bebé.

-Me duele mucho- Decía entre lagrimas, intentando tocarse esa zona, pero de verdad el dolor era demasiado.

-Por supuesto que te duele idiota, solo a ti se te ocurre meter semejante golpe con la cabeza, te has sacado sangre incluso- Se puso a su altura, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo puso en la frente de ella para que el sangrado parase.

-¡Buuu! Pero me duele mucho ¡Q-quiero a mi papá! – Chilló.

-¡No seas niña! ¡Tú padre no está aquí!-

-P-pero, yo, me duele…- Dijo sacando más lagrimas e hipando.

Lo que tenía en frente era una niña, y sus padres esperaban que se casara con ella, bueno si era sorpréndete en muchas cosas, no cualquier chica deja noqueado tres vándalos, tiene talento artístico y es bonita, pero su actitud desafiante le molestaba. Y además a él le seguía gustando Alma y estaba decidido a volver con ella… ¿Verdad?

-K-Kanda, llévame a casa, quiero, ver a mi papá- Dijo aun entre lagrimas.

-Pero deja de llorar-

-N-no pudo, me duele- Dijo intentando secarme las lagrimas con las manos.

El japonés sintió pena por ella, le molesto verla así de… ¿Frágil? Es decir se había acostumbrado a verla siempre, desafiarlo, gritarlo e incluso golpearlo, pero llorar no. Con su otra mano acaricio su cabeza para que se calmara un poco, a lo que ella cerró sus ojos, el llanto de la albina había cesado un poco, el chico la cargó entre sus brazos.

-¿A-a donde vamos?- Pregunto recostando un poco su cabeza en el hombro de Yuu.

-Vamos por el auto, debemos ir a que te curen ¿Está bien?-

-Si- Dijo más calmada.

….

05 de Diciembre del 2011

Mansión Kanda. Inglaterra.

-¡Itai!- Chilló al sentir el algodón con alcohol.

-Tranquila señorita, ya casi acabo- Dijo el doctor de la familia Kanda.

-Pero, arde – Cerro los ojos para intentar calamar las lágrimas.

-¡Mi bebé está herida!- Exclamo Cross desde su posición en el salón.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión y Marian vio a su hija en brazos del japonés, casi le dio un infarto y peor aún fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su hija tenía en la frente.

-Calma querido - Le habló Anita.

-Bueno ya está. Ahora solo deberá echarse este ungüento, es para que no sienta dolor y cicatrice más rápido la herida- Le entregó el objeto a la albina.

Allen se paró del sofá donde estaba sentada para tirarse encima de su padre.

-¡Papá!- Chilló.

-¡Mi bebé!- La recibió en sus brazos para estrujarla como un peluche.

Todos los demás presentes miraban algo sorprendidos lo dramáticos que podían ser padre e hija.

-Bueno con su permiso yo me retiro- Anunció el doctor,

-Sí, muchas gracias por venir- Dijo la señora Kanda.

Una vez que el hombre ya se había empezaron a hablar.

-Y… entonces, dime Yu-kun ¿Cómo fue qué paso?- Preguntó Anita.

Kanda resopló y contó la historia de cómo la Moyashi peleaba mejor que un hombre.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Exclamó la madre del japonés.

-¿Hijo pero no la defendiste tú?- Cuestionó su padre.

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando entonces los dejo noqueados en el piso, y luego empezó a hacer su escándalo –

….

Luego de todo el ajetreo, Cross había llevado a su hija hasta su habitación para que descansara, mientras que las señoras se retiraron hasta la cocina y el señor Kanda fue a atender una llamada, por su parte, Yuu fue hasta su habitación para poder leer un libro. Cambió su ropa por una pijama y terminó recostado en su cama leyendo. Un poco después el joven se quedó dormido.

A lo lejos Kanda escuchó que una puerta se abrió, pero entre sueños no le tomó atención. Fue entonces cuando sintió una respiración sobre su cara.

El japonés abrió rápidamente los ojos, encontrándose con la cara de Allen.

-¡Q-Qué rayos estás haciendo!- Dijo instantáneamente desde su posición, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado ante la cercanía de la chica.

-Es que… no tengo sueño y me aburría en mi cuarto- Respondió.

-Maldita sea ¡Quítate ahora mismo!- Puso su mano en la cara de ella y la empujo hacia atrás. El mayor aprovecho para sentarse en su cama, la vio sentada al extremo de su cama.

Se le descuadró la cara cuando vio que llevaba puesto lo que parecía un mameluco, claro en un tamaño considerable para ella, era de color rosa con grandes orejas de conejo y era un tanto holgado.

-¿Q-qué rayos es lo que tienes puesto?-

-Ah, es mi pijama de conejito rosa- Explico con una sonrisa.

-Al diablo ¡Qué rayos haces aquí, no se supone estabas durmiendo en tu habitación!- Le reprochó.

-No grites Bakanda, pues se supone que sí, pero me aburrí así que te vine a visitar- Le sonrió.

…

-¿Es enserio Moyashi?- La miro con el ceño fruncido por la respuesta tonta.

-Sí-

-Vete a tu cuarto. Déjame dormir en paz-

-Pero estoy aburrida y…-

-Dije que te fueras- Empezó a perder los estribos.

-¡No! Estoy aburrida en mi cuarto y no tengo nada que hacer y.. y..-

El nipón gateó hasta donde estaba ella, a tal punto que sus rostros quedaron cerca.

-¿Te vas a ir o no?-

-Ya pero… Quería decirte algo- Bajo la mirada.

-Dilo rápido, no tengo todo el tiempo y me muero de sueño-

-Amm… Gracias por ayudarme en antes- Kanda vio que las mejillas de la menor se sonrojaron un poco.

-¿Y para eso tenías que despertarm…- Kanda calló por unos segundos.

Allen lo había abrazado. Se sorprendió mucho en realidad ante esto. Y mucho más cuando sintió que ella poso los labios sobre su mejilla, dándole un pequeño beso.

-Gracias… Pero sigues siendo un Bakanda- Le susurró.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo al albina ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación para irse. Volteó el rostro unos segundos para verlo y le saco la lengua.

Instantes después de que la chica se había ido, Kanda reacciono, se llevo la mano a la mejilla, si, justo aquella en la que ya hace buen tiempo, Allen le había propinado un buen golpe.

-Me acaba de dar un beso… una loca con traje de conejito. Esa Moyashi es rara – Dijo para sí mismo.

Apagó las luces, cogió las sábanas y se acurrucó en ellas.

….

23 de Diciembre del 2011

Estadio ¨The Queen¨. Inglaterra.

Ya estaban a tan sólo dos días de celebrar la navidad, y en la mansión Kanda, siempre era de costumbre que estas fiestas, fueran algo tranquilas, pero al parecer ese año no sería igual que otros.

Eran a penas las 8 de la noche, y por el motivo de estas fechas, Lavi, Lenalee, Alma y Yuu, deberían estar haciendo compras por navidad o simplemente paseando en el centro de la ciudad, pero no, en ese momento se hallaban en el estadio donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto de Allen.

-¡Lleven esos vestuarios a la habitación de arriba!-

-¡Corran, corran! ¡El tiempo no nos espera!-

Había gente de aquí pata allá. Todos tenían una función importante, desde la estilista, a la cosmetóloga y el coreógrafo.

-Valla al parecer dar un concierto no es tarea fácil- Comentó Lenalee viendo todo el ajetreo.

-Cierto- Dio la razón Alma.

-¡Ch! Tanto escándalo por una Moyashi cantado-

-Quiero ver ya a Allen-chan cantando- Dijo Lavi emocionado.

-Si yo también hasta ahora solo he escuchado las tres canciones que salieron en su Cd promo- Comentó Alma.

-Chicos, hay que ir a nuestros asientos antes de que se haga tarde en una hora empezará el concierto- Dijo Lenalee.

-Sí, ah pero, el señor Cross dijo que nos llevaría hasta nuestros lugares ¿Dónde estará?- Contestó Alma.

-El padre de la Moyashi estaba por aquí, hace unos minutos lo ví. Vamos a buscarlo-

Los cuatro chicos se encaminaron a buscar a Marian. En el camino vieron a los encargados corriendo y gritando, hasta que chocaron con Anita.

-Señora Anita- La llamó Lenalee

-Oh, Lenalee querida, muchachos ¿No deberían estar ya en sus asientos?-

-Sí, pero es que el señor Cross dijo que nos llevaría hasta ahí, pero no lo encontramos-

-Este hombre, seguro está pegado a Allen, bueno entonces, yo los guiaré. Síganme chicos- Dijo con una sonrisa la mayor.

Kanda y los demás tomaron asiento en primera fila, podían ver el esplendor del escenario, tras suyo, se encontraba todo el estadio lleno, si, la fama de la Moyashi había subido demasiado en corto tiempo.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, las luces principales se apagaron y entonces se escucho por todo el estadio una voz computarizada.

-_One… Two… Three… Allen Walker is Universal Bunny_ -

Todo el público pudo ver unos efectos visuales, unas llamas de colores que salían del centro del escenario formando un corazón, el cual desapareció al instante, dejando a su paso lo que parecían engranes gigantes de un reloj dorado.

Todo era tan irreal, ni Yuu, ni los demás creían lo que veían, todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Una dulce musiquita empezó a sonar.

….

Bien hasta aquí el inicio del concierto de Allen, en serio siento mucho la demora ;A;!

Stocking los quiere por leer la historia, gracias a todos!


	4. Chapter 4

Soy recontra salada, un virus salvaje arrasó con toda la info de mi compu ;_;! Desde yaoi hasta este fic, el cual ya estaba avanzado, lo he vuelto a reescribir, espero les gusté y me conformo con un review ;Q;?

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Hoshino Katsura –Mangaka a la que amo pero también quiero matar xD-

….

4. Estrella

23 de Diciembre del 2011

Estadio ¨The Queen¨. Inglaterra.

Una enorme luz enfocó a la chica albina, en medio del escenario contra la pared había lo q parecía una enorme torre de varios metro y sobre esta, Allen.

La dulce melodía que había que empezó a sonar fue cortada por un sonido como si fuera un disco rayado y los hologramas de engranes desaparecieron para dar paso a las luces de colores. El sonido de una guitarra inició.

-¡Ahora, óiganme cantar!-

_¨Iteza__Gogo Kuji Don't be late¨ ~ Sheryl Nome _

( _www._youtube._com/watch?v_=p2E05zt_p5Lg – QUITAR GUIONES ABAJO)

Vieron saltar a Allen desde la torre.

-¡Por Dios Allen!- Se exaltó Lenalee.

Pero casi magistralmente la chica llegó al piso sin lesiones, como si hubiera levitado. La observaron mejor, llevaba un traje azul tipo militarizado, con un diseño extravagante en los pantalones ya que iban abiertos y dejaban ver unos microshorts. El traje era acompañado por un gorro del mismo color azul y un par de botas de tacón, negras.

_Jyuuryoku hanpirei __  
><em>_kazan mitai ni hikaru fin __  
><em>_kimi wa shitten no __  
><em>_atashi no beating heart __  
><em>_Mousou no gyarakushi- __  
><em>_suberiochitara poizun sea __  
><em>_nan'oku kounen daitan na kisu de tobikoero __  
><em>_harapeko nano __  
><em>_tsugi no sute-ji ni ikimashou_

Las luces de colores estaban por todo el estadio y la voz de la albina resonaba por doquier. Los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos al oír tan esplendorosa voz, si bien ya la habían oído antes, ahora era mucho mejor puesto que la albina se desarrollaba muy bien en el escenario. Nadie le quitaba la mirada.

_Motteke ryuusei chirashite deito __  
><em>_koko de kiyuu na faito ekusutashi- kogashite yo __  
><em>_tondeke kimi no mune ni sweet __  
><em>_omakaseshinasai __  
><em>_motto yoku shite ageru ageru __  
><em>_iteza gogo kuji Don't be late!_

La chica seguía cantando y el público la alababa, se hallaban frente a la diosa del canto, y cómo ella ninguna. Pronto la primera canción terminó y dio paso a la siguiente, el sonido de un bombo se hizo presente rápidamente. Todo el estadio aplaudió y gritó con fuerzas.

_¨What 'bout my star?¨ __~ Sheryl Nome_

( www_.youtube.c_om/watch?_v=viMDmc4tK_I4 – QUITAR GUIONES ABAJO)

_What 'bout my star? (x7)_

Allen chasqueó los dedos y las ropas azules desaparecieron, dejándola tan sólo con un top negro, que sólo cubría sus senos, los microshorts, botas y gorro.

_Baby doushitai? soujuu  
>handoru gyutto nigitte mou STANDBY<br>(Do you) want my heart & want my love?  
><em>_NO!? nmou! SWING shite KISS!_

Lavi se sorprendió un poco por la falta de ropa, Allen era muy bonita en realidad. Condenado Yuu-chan que tenía suerte y no la aprovechaba. Volteó a ver a su amigo, el cual había entrecerrado los ojos y tenía el ceño algo fruncido.

_chuuto hanpa na STYLE wa NO  
>buttonjyatteru LOVE nara for me<br>(How) beautiful! __Excuse me!  
>hoshitara rarara possibilities<em>

-Canta hermoso- Comentó Alma a Lenalee que estaba a su lado.

_POINT I don't care DOLLARS How much fake  
>POINT futatsu ni hitotsu<br>but ai nara shite_

-Lo sé, es genial- Le respondió su amiga.

Ambas siguieron viendo maravilladas el espectáculo, mientras que cierto conejo tenía una sonrisa picara al ver el rostro de su amigo nipón.

_What 'bout my star? (x7)_

La música terminó, y al instante las luces se apagaron. Por todo el estadio resonó el tocar de varios violonchelos. Una sólo luz se enfocó en medio del escenario, una plataforma empezó a extenderse hacia lo alto, se enfocó a Allen nuevamente pero esta vez con un traje distinto, era uno tipo cowboy azul, con una blusa blanca, gorro y botas rosas, en sus manos llevaba lo que parecía una pistola del mismo tono rosa.

¨_Welcome To My FanClub's Night!¨ __~ Sheryl Nome_

( www.y_outube._com/watch?v=V_Mo1u_3B9i2M – QUITAR GUIONES ABAJO)

_Can you hear me? My lovely boys & girls.  
>suberidashita kiseki wa ima (I) already catch your heart.<br>saa STAND UP! 5G(Five G) kurai de tobase!  
>watashi wa ima I realize that I live.<br>__koko ni iru wa  
>FEEL! I'm a shinin' STAR!<em>

Al iniciar su canto su mirada, fue a dar donde sus amigos. La pequeña pistola que llevaba entre las manos, la dirigió hacia donde ellos y aló el gatillo. En lugar de una bala, lo que salió en dirección a ellos fue algo parecido a un fuego artificial con forma de corazón, estalló y dejó sobre ellos escarcha. Los chicos miraban fascinados.

_Seiza MIRROR BALL COLOR mau tte  
>PLANET HOME sanbangai de<br>moriagare! ENGINE ON BEAT!_

-Joder, Moyashi de mierda, me lleno de basura ¡Lo hizo apropósito!- Exclamó el japonés.

-Yuu-chan no exageres es sólo un poco de escarchita rosa- Dijo el conejo con los ojos brillantes como si fuera un niño pequeño.

_Welcome to my fan club's night! S.O.S.!  
>choukuukan yuuwaku ryuusei DATE?<br>Welcome to my fan club's night! S.O.S.!  
>choukousoku ROMANTIC! anata e!<em>

….

La noche pasó volando, Allen había cantado con mucha emoción, y el público enloquecía. Ya no faltaba mucho para que el concierto concluyera, por lo que Allen dirigió unas palabras a sus fanáticos. Ahora la chica llevaba otro atuendo, era un vestido largo, strapless, color azul marino, una corona de flores en la cabeza, guantes cortos.

-Esta noche ha sido larga y prometedora y enserio me siento feliz de que todos ustedes hayan decidido venir hoy- Sonrío la chica, mientras se oían aplausos y gritos.

-Bueno, ahora les cantaré una canción mucho más tranquila que las anteriores, pero a pesar de ello, le he puesto mi corazón y alma al escribirla, espero sea de su agrado y nuevamente gracias por venir, me hacen tan feliz- Reiteró. Todo se iluminó con luz tenue azul y lo que parecían luciérnagas blancas estaban doquier, dando un ambiente mágico.

_¨Diamond Crevasse¨ __~ Sheryl Nome_

(ht_ _ /w_atch?v=L744_i6scE4I – QUITAR GUIONES ABAJO)

_Kami-sama ni koi wo shiteta koro wa __  
><em>_konna wakare ga kuru towa omottenakatta yo __  
><em>_mou nido to furerarenai nara __  
><em>_semete saigo ni mou ichido dakishimete hoshikatta yo_

_It's long long good-bye..._

Allen tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras cantaba, y le daba un aspecto tan… ¿Celestial? Kanda no sabía qué definición darle.

_Sayonara sayonara nando datte __  
><em>_jibun ni mujou ni iikikasete __  
><em>_te wo furu nowa yasashisa dayo ne? __  
><em>_ima tsuyosa ga hoshii_

La dulce voz embargaba los sentidos, y la mirada imposible apartarla de ella. Era como si el tiempo se detuviera mientras la veía.

_Anata ni deai STAR kagayaite atashi ga umarete __  
><em>_aisureba koso I areba koso __  
><em>_kibou no nai kiseki wo matte dou naru no? __  
><em>_namida ni nijimu hoshi no matataki wa gone..._

Ella alzó sus brazos, cómo si recibiera la luz. Era imagen que Kanda guardaría por siempre en su cabeza.

Al concluir, el asiático pensó que esa era la última canción del concierto pero no fue así, porque la dulce melodía que había sonado al iniciar en concierto, junto con los hologramas de engranes dorados volvieron a aparecer, estos giraban.

_¨Universal Bunny¨ __~ Sheryl Nome_

(_ www._youtube.c_om/w_atch?v=iJPK59_-cIjM – QUITAR GUIONES ABAJO)_

_Tree. Two, one_

La albina se arranco el vestido azul rápidamente y dejó en su lugar un traje blanco con capa y botas largas del mismo color. Empezó a danzar.

_Watashi anata no usagi no white  
>hanete tobikomu mujaki na guraido<br>uchuu ni koboshita miru kii wei  
>nee ano kyandi sutaa tabetai na<br>_

-Maldita sea, no me digas que…- Habló Kanda por lo bajo.

-¡Oh por Dios, es esa canción!- Grito Lavi alegre.

-¿De qué hablas Lavi?- Cuestionó Lenalee.

-Una muy buena- El conejo de sus ropas sacó una pequeña cámara portátil de alta definición.

El japonés abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Guarda esa basura en este instante conejo de mierda!- Gritó señalándolo.

En el escenario apareció un enorme holograma igual a Allen, pero con menos, menos, ropa.

_Atashi anata no usagi no back  
>abarenbou no sexy flag<br>hippu na rain chiramise denjaa  
>winku aizu de mune no tanima ni daibu<br>_

Moyashi inmoral, eso pensó. Los cuatros se quedaron estupefactos con esa escena taaan, descubierta y provocativa. Ahora tenía un traje negro con una capa y el color de su cabello cambió a violeta. Lo que si remató fue aquella cola de conejo. Eso..

-¡Más te vale que en esa puta cámara no esté grabado nada!- Amenazó Kanda.

_Zettai ryouiki okashiteku junjou  
>umarekawarenai kurai<br>kitsuku ubaiaetara  
>naiteta tenshi ga hora akuma<em>

Junto a ella danzaban lo que parecían robots hechos con engranes dorados.

_Tanjun sugite meikai sauzanpaasento  
>aimai na no wa genkai sauzanpaasento<br>fujouri na urahara  
>I show you my all and give you reason to love<br>taikan ondo joushou sauzanpaasento  
>chousenteki de binkan sauzanpaasento<br>private game wa yunibaasu no  
>unmei kakete ai shiau <em>

Ahora veían a dos Allen, una de blanco y la otra de negro.

_Black or white? konton to koukotsu  
>dark or light? semegiai dakiai<br>truth or doubt? aranu mousou  
>around you good sou mou sorosoro<br>hodasare honrou horohoro  
>heaven or hell? kara mawaru karuma<br>dono michi michibiitemite haran no randebuu._

Un cuadro de la chica al descubierto. Ahora era alzada por unos hilos los cuales luego la dejaron caer, y apareció la ¨otra¨ Allen vestida de negro.__

_My fairy tail will never end  
>still go on &amp; go on go on go on...<br>komadori ga iimashita  
>taikutsu sugite,<br>koma okuri sutoorii, sudoori, sayonara  
>kimi shidai kimi to shitai kimi to shi ni shitai<br>kimi to ikitai kimi to itai itai itai...  
><em>_itai no ga suki  
>perfect choice o kikasete yo!<em>

Acabó con un beso entre ambas. Luego de un silencio de unos segundos, el estadio estalló en gritos y más aplausos. El concierto había acabado.

-Puedo morir en paz- Dijo Lavi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Dame la sucia cámara si aprecias tu vida, o mejor, si consideras alguna vez tener hijos conejo-

-P-Pero Yuu, el video no tiene nada de malo y la Moyashi-chan salé muy linda, es para el recuerdo- Defendió.

-¡Suelta la sucia cámara antes de que te castre!-

….

Llegaron hasta el camerino de Allen, dentro estaban los padres de ella y los de Kanda, quienes al ver a los chicos quisieron darle su espacio y se retiraron.

-¡Allen-chan!- Lenalee y Alma se abalanzaron sobre la albina para felicitarla.

-¡Yeeeih! ¡Qué tal canté!- Preguntó emocionada.

-¡Perfecto!- Contestó Lavi

-Wiii, gracias chicos- Sonrío. -¿Quieren comer pastel? Mi papi me trajo uno grandote- Señaló, el gran pastel.

-¡Sí!- Empezaron a servirse.

Allen estaba muy contenta por su concierto, y no salió de sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta de la mirada de alguien.

-¿No vas a comer pastel Bakanda?-

-¡Tsk! No quiero. - Cruzó sus brazos y la miro de mala manera, como si ella le hubiese hecho algo malo. La albina no le dio importancia.

-¡Allen se va a acabar el pastel!- Dijo Lavi con la boca llena.

-¡Oigan esperen déjenme un pedazo!- Chilló la albina.

….

24 de Diciembre del 2011

Mansión Kanda. Inglaterra.

Era medio día y los padres habían salido a hacer unas últimas compras por navidad.

Allen subía por las escaleras principales hasta su cuarto, había ido por un vaso de agua. Casi llegando a su destino se encontró con Kanda, quien, la noche anterior y durante el desayuno se había portado extraño con ella. Por lo regular le decía ¨Moyashi¨ tres veces en la mañana, pero ahora parecía como si le estuviera haciendo ¨la lay del hielo¨.

-Oye Bakanda-

El pelinegro la observó, un vestido manga larga color crema con unas medias largas negras y sus pantuflas de conejo, su cabello suelto y ondeado como siempre.

-¿Tienes algo en contra mío? –

Kanda enarcó la ceja.

-Bueno más de lo usual, porque ahora ni un ¨Buenos días¨ me dices- Le reprochó.

-¡Tks! ¿Qué te importa inmoral?-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Inmoral ¿Estás sorda?- Alzó la voz

-¡Claro que no! ¿Y por qué me dices eso?- Increpó.

-¿Te parece poco haber salido casi desnuda en frente de un puto estadio?-

Allen se quedó sorprendida. ¿Acaso Kanda le pedía explicaciones?

-¿Qué? …¡Y a ti qué te importa!-

-¡Ya quisieras que me importara!-

-¡Entonces por qué me dices inmoral!-

-¡Porque eso eres!-

-¡No seas estúpido, es parte de un vestuario, de mi trabajo! No creo que alguien como tú pueda entenderlo-

La albina y el pelinegro tenían un enfrentamiento de miradas.

-Con que trabajo eh, eso quiere decir que haces nudismo por dinero, que bajo-

-¡Cierra la boca!- Allen no se aguantó y le propinó una bofetada.

Ambos se quedaron mudos.

-Con que esas tenemos- El japonés la cogió de las muñecas y la arrinconó contra la pared.

-S-Suéltame- Se sintió intimidada y luego reflexionó acerca de abofetearlo, mala idea.

-Si tu gran trabajo es así, entonces será lo mismo que yo solicite tus servicios- La arrastró hasta su cuarto.

La empujó a su cama.

Allen se preocupó aun más cuando escucho el ¨click¨, del seguro de la puerta. Kanda empezó a acercársele a paso firme. Ella tan sólo retrocedió en la cama y abrazó sus piernas como un reflejo. Yuu puso una de sus manos sobre su tobillo derecho y desde ahí la jaló para que estuviera más cerca él y quedara echada en la cama.

-¡Itai! – Se quejó. Para cuando se dio cuenta, tenía al Bakanda encima.

Pasaron minutos, horas, quién sabe, pero estaban ahí tan sólo viéndose sin decirse nada. La albina estaba inquieta por la reacción de Kanda, en realidad le extrañaba mucho.

-Y… ¿Cuál es la tarifa Moyashi?- Observó sus labios la hablar y luego puso una sonrisa burlona mientras su mirada se tornaba socarrona.

-Vete al carajo Bakanda- Intentó parase, pero como tenía al japonés encima, este la hizo regresar a su posición.

-Jajaja vamos Moyashi no te hagas la difícil, porque bien que en ese escenario no tuviste ni una pisca de vergüenza- Siseó.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? Yo sólo…- Se calló al sentir cómo el mayor le desabrochaba los primeros botones de su vestido.

-Ahora estás muda- Kanda seguía desabotonando, hasta llegar al último. Desde abajo empezó a observarla, no le había quitado la ropa, pero Allen era muy bonita, demasiado para su gusto. Al llegar hasta el rostro de la chica, pensó en hallar un mirada furiosa o algo parecido, pero lo que vio, le hizo sentir la peor basura del mundo.

La albina estaba con los brazos libres y pudo haber golpeado al japonés, pero ese acto que Kanda hacía la dejó petrificada, tan sólo sintió que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, en verdad se sentía mal, como si algo apretujara su corazón. Observaba fijamente al chico, con labios entreabiertos, expectante de lo que hiciera.

Kanda sólo tuvo que verla por un par de segundos, para darse cuenta de lo que hacía, qué carajos tenía en la cabeza. No sabía ni él mismo por qué había actuado así, sólo que en el concierto, inició ese extraño sentir, le molestó de sobremanera sus trajes exuberantes y peor aun el último. Se mordió los labios. Acercó su rostro al oído de la chica.

-Lo siento- Le susurró para luego parase y sentar en el piso, al pie de su cama. Le dio la espalda.

Allen se sentó en la cama y escuchó a Kanda suspirar. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Estaba aun algo asustada y sorprendida. Pero sobretodo aun quería saber el porqué de la reacción de Kanda, gateo por la cama hasta llegar al chico.

-Kanda…- Dijo casi en un susurro.

-Vete a tu cuarto Moyashi- Dijo sin si quiera mirarla.

-Pero yo... quiero saber por qué…-

Al oír eso el japonés se hundió un poco en su lugar, era el momento perfecto para un ¨trágame tierra¨. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco sin que él se diera cuenta. Volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido.

-Sólo vete y no preg…- Ella aun seguía con el vestido desabotonado.

…

-T-tu…- Ella ladeo la cabeza aun sin entender qué era lo que quería decir.

-¡Maldita sea abotónate el maldito vestido! ¡Moyashi de mierda!- Soltó con la cara toda roja.

-¡Kya!- La chica se volteó totalmente avergonzada, no se había dado cuenta de que aún seguía con el vestido abierto.

-¡Ten algo de pudor Moyashi tarada!-

-¡Vete a la mierda Bakanda! Para empezar fue tu culpa por dártela de violador- Volteó a verlo.

-¿Qué carajos? ¡Yo no soy ningún violador!-

-¿Y cómo le llamas a arrastrarme a tu habitación y querer desnudarme? ¡Depravado!-

….

-¡Ush! Ya lárgate- La tomo del brazo para sacarla de su habitación, pero la chica se trepo de él como un mono.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Quiero una explicación!.. ¡Y mis pantuflas!- Señaló sus pantuflas tiradas a un lado de la cama.

-¡No! ¡Fuera, fuera!- Intentaba sacarla. Ella se resistía más y se abrazaba a él.

Forcejearon un rato más, hasta que Kanda se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó encima de ella.

-¡Tsk!- ÉL empezó a reincorporarse cuando la escucho… llorar como una niña, es que esa chica no se hartaba de chillar como un bebé.

-Buuu… mi cabecita- Ya tenía lagrimones en sus ojos grises.

-Ya, oye no llores, sólo nos caímos-

-¡Pero te me caíste encima! ¡Y pesas mucho! ¡Buuu!- Seguía haciendo su pataleta.

-¡Me estás diciendo gordo!- Se molestó.

-¡Si, estas chancho, pesas! ¡Buuuu!- Ambos se sentaron en el piso.

-¡Mira quién habla, la que traga como cerdo todo el día!- Le recriminó.

-¡E-eso no es cierto!-

….

-¿D-dónde te golpeaste?- Preguntó el japonés en voz baja.

-En mi cabecita, atrás- Bajo la vista

El chico suspiró por enésima vez, se le acercó y empezó a frotar suavemente donde se había golpeado.

-¿Ya estás mejor?-

-Un poquito… es que…- Miro hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- Dijo mientras se paraba junto con la chica.

-Tengo hambre-

-Okay, pidamos algo de pizza-

-¡No! Quiero algo echo en casa- Hizo un puchero.

-Sabes que hoy es el día libre de la cocinera, no hay nadie que te cocine-

-… Tu madre me dijo que tú sabes cocinar- Puso sus brazos hacia atrás lo observó fijamente.

-¿Y piensas que yo te voy a cocinar?-

La albina puso su mirada acuosa y lastimera ante el japonés, era como una amenaza, o le cocinaba o empezaba a chillar otra vez.

-Esta bien, camina ¡Pero que no se te haga una costumbre, Moyashi!-

-Jeje yeih- Dio un pequeño brinco en su sitio.

….

Yuu se puso un mandil e inicio los preparativos para el aperitivo. Decidió prepararle a la menor un poco de soba, algo de sushi y unos cuantos omochis, además de te verde para asentar los alimentos.

Allen se hallaba sentada en el comedor de la cocina, observaba como el otro movía las manos con agilidad y rapidez, se ofreció a ayudarlo pero el chico se negó, alegando que sólo le estorbaría.

Pronto el chico de terminó de cocinar y sirvió la comida en la mesa. A la albina le brillaron los ojos, todo tenía buena pinta además de suculento aroma. Dio un primer bocado a la soba.

-Está muy delicioso- Felicitó al japonés.

-¡Júm! Pues claro, lo hice yo, aun no encuentro a nadie, además de mi madre, que supere mi sazón – Dijo orgulloso de su comida.

La joven prosiguió a comer, sólo faltaba comer el omochi, ese pequeño dulce que lucía muy suculento.

-Waaa mi paladar es feliz- Anunció sin exagerar –Serás un buen esposo cocinero, Bakanda-Sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Enarcó una ceja.

-Que cocinas muy bien, Bakanda- Dijo tranquila.

-No me refiero a eso, si no cuando dijiste ¨un buen esposo¨…. ¿Tú piensas que me casaré contigo Moyashi? Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, eso jamás se dará, porque yo amo a Alma y ni se te ocurra hacerte ilusiones estúpidas, yo jamás tendría que ver con alguien como tú…- Dijo fríamente.

La albina se quedó fría e impactada por las palabras cortantes del asiático. Estaban tan bien hace un momento. Claro que ya había dejado sus ilusiones de cuando tenía once años, si lo sabía bien, su ¨prometido¨ seguía enamorado de su ex y siempre que podía se lo sacaba en cara.

-Como si a mi me interesara casarme con un idiota como tú ¿Acaso te crees lo mejor del mundo? Pues entérate, si todavía sigo aquí es porque nuestros padres quieren que el compromiso se llevo a cabo, pero por mi, haz lo de que se de la gana, me da igual, no es como si yo pretendiera vivir el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Pero sabes qué, esta noche deberíamos ambos hablar con nuestros padres para disolver el compromiso, sería perfecto el momento- Se levantó de la mesa y dejó caer la servilleta en ella. –Gracias por la comida- Salió de la cocina con el rostro en alto.

….

24 de Diciembre del 2011

Mansión Kanda, salón principal. Inglaterra.

La familia Kanda y la familia Cross Walker se hallaban reunidos en el salón principal, junto a ellos una enorme mesa con un buffet de variada comida. Faltaba una hora para poder celebrar la media noche, la llegada de la Navidad.

Cada uno se había vestido cómodos pero elegantes para la ocasión, los señores con sus ternos, las señoras con elegantes vestidos, el chico con un pantalón pegado de cuero y una camisa manga larga color rojo vino, su cabello en una cola baja y la menor de todos con un unos shorts negros, una blusa blanca, con pequeñas blondas al final de las mangas largas y en el cuello, además de un broche rojo en forma de estrella que cerraba en cuello de la blusa, encima además, llevaba un chaleco negro del mismo material de sus shorts, unas medias largas color blancas, su cabello suelto.

Los adultos estaban contentos y alegres, con copas de vino de sus manos, charlando amenamente. Pero a diferencia de ellos, los adolescentes de la casa tenían un semblante y casi distante, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los mayores.

-¿Chicos sucede algo? Están muy callados- Preguntó el señor Kanda.

-Es cierto, en toda la noche no han dicho nada ¿Está todo bien? – Esta vez preguntó Anita.

Ambos se vieron un poco presionados por las miradas de sus padres.

-Vamos Kanda, dilo de una vez, lo mismo que me dijiste en la cocina- Habló Allen mirando seriamente a Yuu, quien tan sólo la observó con molestia.

-¿No hablarás?... Bien, parece que yo seré la pondrá las cartas sobre la mesa- Suspiró antes de observar firmemente a los cuatro adultos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Allen-chan?- Inquirió ya preocupada Yuuki Kanda.

-Verán... Creo, bueno creemos que es injusto que intenten unirnos en matrimonio de manera forzosa-

-Pero si ustedes se han llevado bien últimamente chicos, hasta pensamos que ya se gustaban y…- El señor Kanda se hallaba contrariado.

-Es una difícil situación, sobretodo porque Kanda está enamorado profundamente de otra persona y para mi es muy incomodo tener que…- Fue interrumpida.

-¡Que Yuu, qué!- El cabecilla de la familia Kanda frunció el ceño. -¡Te dije claramente de que te olvidaras de la estupidez de seguir con Alma!- Le gritó a su hijo.

Yuu se quedó mudo ante las fuertes palabras de su padre.

-¡Tú no puedes mandar en mi vida como si fuera un juguete!- Era la primera vez que le contestaba así a su padre, siempre lo había respetado y admirado por su manera de ser, pero esta vez debía defender sus ideales.

-¡Veo lo mejor para para ti, aun así no entiendes, siempre te hemos cumplido cada capricho, pero esto ya se fue de control! ¡Y lo peor que puedes hacer es faltarle el respeto a Allen-chan de esta manera!-

-¡Yo no le he faltado el respeto, y ya soy un hombre como para que aun quieras sermonearme y controlar mis acciones como si fuera un mocoso!-

-¡Vaya! Ahora mi hijo ya es todo un hombrecito, entonces ya sería hora que te comportaras como tal y dejes las niñerías, porque sólo los verdaderos hombres cumplen sus promesas-

-¡Yo no he hecho ninguna promesa! Que tú y mi madre hallan decidido que comprometerme con una Moyashi era una excelente idea, esa no fue mi decisión, además quién en su sano juicio quisiera casarse con una mujer que anda corta de ropas en sus conciertos, traga como si tuviera un hoyo negro en el estómago y por si fuera poco tiene un aspecto extraño que llama la atención de cualquiera- A penas Kanda terminó de hablar, sintió que un peso extra le caía encima y lo botaba al piso.

-¡Mide tus palabras idiota!- La chica albina ahora tenía un semblante muy enojado, había saltado desde su posición en el sofá, hasta donde Kanda, botándolo de una patada y ahora acorralándolo en el piso sentándose sobre las caderas de él.

-Qué carajos… ¡Quítate Moyashi loca!-

-¡Deja de ser un marica y de estar insultándome, no es mi culpa que tú todavía estés tirando baba por Alma, no es mi culpa que no estés feliz con tu vida y no es mi culpa que no hallas tenido el suficiente valor para rechazar el compromiso desde un inicio!- Yuu observó los ojos de la chica albina que estaban llenos de lágrimas y amargura. –Ni siquiera vale la pena hablar contigo, eres tan absurdo-

Lentamente se paró y dándole la espalda los adultos tan sólo dijo

–Lo siento, me iré a mi habitación… Feliz navidad a todos- Caminó a paso rápido hasta llegar a su habitación, todos escucharon desde la planta baja el fuerte portazo que dio Allen al cerrar.

Todos los presentes estaban tan impactados por lo sucedido se supone debía ser una linda noche llena de felicidad, en cambio ahora, en el ambiente se respiraba tensión.

-Sabes Kouji, creo que debí haberle contado a mi hija cuando me avisaste que tu hijo tuvo una noviecita, para no haber seguido con esta locura, al final se ilusionó con un imposible por nuestra culpa- Dijo Cross Marian intentando disimular su mal rostro tras los sorbos a la copa de vino tinto.

El Kanda menor empezó a ponerse de pie, aun estaba afectado por las palabras de Allen, hasta que escuchó algo más.

-Cuando Yuu inició su relación con Alma, juraba que sólo sería algo pasajero, pero que no llegaría a esto. Además cuando él y Allen-chan se enviaban cartas tan seguido, hace unos años, pensé que aunque fuera a través de esas inocentes palabras, se estaban conociendo más, tanto como para aceptar el compromiso sin negarse- El señor Kanda se hallaba triste y decepcionado.

-Al final es sólo culpa nuestra, Kouji-kun, ninguno de nosotros tuvo presente que esto pasaría, más sobretodo, no debemos culpar a Yuu-kun ¿Verdad?- La señora Anita, la madre de Allen, miraba sonriendo sin muestra de odio o algún sentimiento negativo al menor de los Kanda –Sé que no es tu culpa, pero hubiera estado bien, como dijo mi Allen, que desde un inicio te hubieras negado con todas tus fuerzas-

-Señora, yo…- Yuu quiso excusarse.

-No te preocupes. Iré a ver a mi niña- La señora se encaminó.

A pasa lento su madre se le acercó.

-Hijo mío, al final debes alegrarte un poco, podrás estar con Alma ¿Eso es lo que añorabas no?-

-Yo, Oka-san yo…-

-Ni se te ocurra ir a ver a Allen-chan en este momento, un corazón roto demora en sanar, aunque sabes, ella es una chica muy fuerte- Dijo su madre con desdén.

-No los entiendo, ni siquiera sé de qué rayos hablan, ella no pudo haberse hecho ilusiones con un extraño, si apenas nos vimos cuando niños, eso es ridículo-

-¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando tú y ella se enviaban cartas casi a diario?- Dijo su madre.

-¿Cartas?- El chico se quedó extrañado, claro que no, él jamás había tenido contacto con la Mayoshi, más la primera vez que se vieron y luego en el año presente cuando se reencontraron.

-¿No lo recuerdas hijo? Cuando tenías doce años, tú y ellas empezaron a intercambiar cartas- Explicó su padre.

-Todos los días religiosamente, por un año ustedes se escribieron, aunque fueran ridiculeces- Corroboró Marian.

-¿E-Esa era la Moyashi?... Yo pensaba, que era un niño con quien hablaba, pensé que era un amigo a larga distancia…-

Los tres adultos en la sala abrieron enormemente los ojos, no podía ser que Yuu creyera eso. Mientras que él a sus doce años pensaba que hablaba con otro niño, Allen a los once, se enamoraba de su prometido.

-Kouji, dame el licor más fuerte que tengas hombre, o voy a terminar matando a tu hijo-

-No te preocupes Marian, tengo unos muy fuertes y tomaré contigo, o seré yo el que termine matando a este chico hijo mío- Ambos señores aún procesando la información empezaron a beber grandes cantidades de licor.

La señora Kanda se acercó a su hijo y lo llevo al pie de la escalera principal.

-¿De verdad pensabas que te hablabas con un niño?-

-En las cartas decía ALLEN CW, y hasta donde yo imaginaba ese era nombre de niño, no de niña- Explicó algo exasperado.

La pobre mujer agachó la mirada y sin mucha esperanza dijo.

-Lo que me apena de todo esto sobretodo, es que ella fue la más lastimada-

….

FLASH BACK

13 de Agosto del 2004

Mansión Cross Walker, París, Francia.

La pequeña Allen corría a todo lo que daban sus delgadas piernitas. Luego de sus clases fue directamente hasta su hogar, para poder ir de frente al buzón y una carta especial, hace meses que se hablaba con Yuu Kanda, su prometido, claro, cuando eran pequeños iniciaron con el pie izquierdo, pero con la comunicación que fueron manteniendo, las cosas mejoraron mucho, le encantaban contarle cosas a Yuu y que él le respondiera de manera animosa también. Pero más feliz se hallaba aún, de saber que la persona con la que se casaría, ya la aceptaba a pesar de su extraña condición.

La chiquilla de rizos albinos llegó respirando agitada, abrió el buzón y halló su esperada carta, emocionada ni siquiera se detuvo para entrar a su casa, se sentó en la gradas de la entrada de la mansión y empezó a leer.

El pequeño Kanda le contaba acerca del su tonto amigo ¨El conejo¨, quien siempre se empeñaba en hacerle bromas a pesar de que luego lo persiguiera con su Mugen, de sus anécdotas dentro de la escuela, como era que le desagradaba su profesor de gimnasia, el profesor Sócaro, un ex-militar que ahora daba clases, era un ogro y hacia que todos en la clase terminaran exhaustos, Además también le mencionó algo que hizo que su pequeño corazón saltara de alegría, le decía que se sentía extraño con respecto a ¨cierta¨ niña, la cual encontraba encantadora. Aunque jamás le dio más detalles sobre esta chica misteriosa, Allen pensaba que se trataba de ella, después de todo eran prometidos, y él sólo tenía ojos para ella ¿Verdad?

….

22 de Diciembre del 2004.

Mansión Kanda. Inglaterra.

Yuu estaba leyendo la nueva carta de su ¨amigo¨ Allen, le contaba que dentro de poco se mudaría a Japón para poder profundizar sus estudios de canto y actuación, que estaba muy feliz por ello. Pero a la vez tenso por el hecho de visitar una nueva cultura.

Como buen amigo, Kanda le dio ánimos, asegurándole que debía ser fuerte ya que le esperaba un buen por venir. Le preguntó acerca de su nueva dirección, para no dejar de enviarse cartas, después de todo le había tomado aprecio, además de haber **prometido** no dejar de escribirse con el afán de algún día encontrarse. Lo último que le escribió fue si su cumpleaños era dentro de esos días.

….

23 de Diciembre del 2004.

Mansión Cross Walker, París, Francia.

La pequeña albina respondió rápido la carta a su prometido, le envió la que sería su nueva dirección y además le aseguró que en efecto, su cumpleaños era el 25 de Diciembre.

La chica estaba tan feliz, su prometido no se había olvidado de su día especial, valla que era muy caballeroso. Lástima que ese día no pudo entregar su carta, el servicio de mensajería no atendió ese día por problema en las sedes. A primera hora del 24 de Diciembre, con frío y pisando la nieve, envió su carta.

….

25 de Diciembre del 2004

Mansión Kanda. Inglaterra.

El día anterior no había obtenido respuesta de su amigo Allen, pero no e que se acabara el mundo, lo que es más ese día estaba tan ocupado arreglando que casi ni se acordó de su amigo. Al fin había tenido el valor de invitar a Alma Karma a salir, era una amiga de la infancia, ahora pasarían toda la tarde juntos paseando por el centro comercial, sería su primera cita, estaba tan nervioso que sentía que su corazón se saldría.

Salió rápido de su mansión, pasó al lado del buzón de correspondencia y a penas notó que este estaba totalmente lleno, incluso la puertecilla se abrió por el contenido excesivo, todos los papeles los cuales eran revistas de electrodomésticas y anuncios, cayeron al piso lleno de nieve.

-¡Tsk! Recoge todo esto y recíclalo, no necesitamos tantos papeles inservibles en casa- Ordenó a la empleada que estaba en la puerta principal, el chico se metió a la limusina de su familia y se fue a recoger a Alma.

Lástima que jamás, nadie noto la carta escrita en papel con motivos navideños.

_¨… nunca te lo había dicho antes, pero__me siento feliz de que estemos comprometidos, que bueno que puedo contar contigo, siempre me das aliento en todo, incluso te acordaste de mi cumpleaños, gracias, te quiero mucho, espero que cuando nos veamos podamos salir juntos a comer helado y pastel.¨ _

De Allen A. Cross Walker, para Yuu Kanda.

….

Kanda empezó a recordar cuando se escribía con su ¨amigo¨, parecía ser un niño tímido, pero a la vez muy gentil, casi siempre tenían la misma opinión con respecto a muchas cosas, se sentía a gusto teniendo un amigo con quien compartir sus ideas, a diferencia de Lavi que siempre decía babosadas. Pero jamás pensó que esa persona fuera la Moyashi, incluso cuando dejó de escribirle se sintió algo molesto porque ya no tenía respuestas de su buen amigo Allen, aunque en ese momento estaba más entretenido con Alma, salían todas las semanas, y la llevaba a distintos lugares, acuarios, parques de diversiones, heladerías, cafeterías donde servían exquisitos dulces y pasteles, aunque él no era muy fanático de los dulces, por Alma estaba ahí.

Salió de su ensoñación al oír tacones descender de las escaleras, eran la Moyashi y su madre, la pobre Anita tenía una cara de preocupación.

-Tú… las cartas, tú pensabas que yo era un niño- La chica mantenía su mirada bajo el cerquillo de su cabello.

-¿A-Allen-chan escuchaste todo?- El padre de Kanda estaba inquieto.

-Kanda Yuu… tú pensaste que yo era un niño- Se acercó un par de pasos a él.

-¡Tch! Si, ya lo dije, y si lo oíste bien, no tenía idea de que eras tú, además, cómo rayos se supone que sepa que ¨Allen¨ era una niña-

Todos sintieron el tenso ambiente.

La chica albina dio medio vuelta y abrió la puerta principal de la mansión, la nieve empezó a correr fuertemente hacia dentro.

-¡Nena a dónde vas!- Inquirió su madre.

-A fuera- Camino de nuevo con dirección a Kanda -Pero Kanda, me acompaña-

En un rápido movimiento, la albina casi cargando al japonés, lo echó fuera de la casa, haciéndolo caer a la nieve helada y ella encima de él.

-¡Eres un hijo de perra, maldito, bastardo, te voy a matar!- Gritaba descontrolada mientras lo golpeaba con su puños y el chico intentaba defenderse con sus brazos.

Los cuatro mayores vieron sorprendidos como la pequeña redujo al mayor en cuestión de segundos, definitivamente tenía un mal genio si la provocaban a tal punto.

-¡Mamá, papá, quítenmela de encima!- Gritaba Yuu aun en el piso siendo atacado por la furia albina.

-Ehh…- Su madre dudo en sus acciones.

-No, no, querida, Yuu debe aprender a responder a sus actos como todo un hombre, déjalo que se entienda con ella- Decretó el señor sin más.

-¡Dale bebé!- Animaba Cross.

-¿Están seguro de esto, Yuki, Kouji?- Preguntó Anita un tanto preocupada por la reacción de su hija.

-Kouji tiene razón, que ellos se las arreglen, no te preocupes Anita- Dijo la madre japonesa, mientras veía que Allen le aplicaba una llave a Yuu.

Kanda intentaba por su parte, controlar a la loca que estaba sobre él, ya se le había hecho costumbre saltarle encima golpearlo. Ahora la chica estaba como endemoniada, cantante o no, enana o no, tenía mucha fuerza para ser mujer, le había estado torturando con una llave, al puro estilo de la lucha libre, ahora, sus puños cerrados le caían en los brazos que protegían su rostro y en su pecho. Hubo un momento en el que los golpes parecían cesar, por lo que aprovecho para rodar en la nieve y quedar sobre ella.

-¡Estás loca o que carajos te pasa!- Le grito y aprisionó sus brazos en la nieve.

-¡Muérete!- En un fatal descuido, Yuu recibió el golpe más doloroso de su vida, un poco más de fuerza y lo dejaba estéril.

El japonés se quedó encogido en la nieve, intentando aguantarse el dolor agudo, pero si que le había golpeado sin pena.

Allen se levantó del piso, a penas se sacó al Bakanda de encima, la golpiza aun no terminaba. Se disponía a seguir con su cometido, cuando escucho explosiones en el cielo, volteo rápidamente y vio fuegos artificiales, ya era navidad.

Todos estaban maravillados viendo el espectáculo en el cielo, aunque aun caía mucha nieve, podían ver las maravillosas luces de colores. Hasta Yuu, que aun sentía tanto dolor que ni siquiera podía pararse.

-¡Feliz navidad Allen-chan!- Los padres de Kanda la abrazaron amorosamente, y ella les correspondió igual.

Seguidamente también sus padres, y no pasaron muchos minutos, para que ahora empezaran a felicitarla por su cumpleaños número dieciocho.

-Vayamos adentro para celebrar y darte tus obsequios, querida- Animó la madre de Yuu.

-Uyy… obsequios- Los ojos plateados le brillaron como a una niña pequeña.

Todos pasaron a la casa, menos Kanda que seguía en el piso, intentando reponer la compostura. El pelirrojo padre de Allen, esperó unos minutos y se le acercó al joven.

-¿Pega duro no?-

El nipón lo quedó viendo algo sorprendido.

-Si, sólo te diré algo chico- Prendió un cigarro –Prefiere los golpes de ella, a los míos- Fumó.

-¿Qué…?-

-Ciertamente esta noche será para recordar- Volvió a fumar –Por cierto, no esperes que esto quede así de fácil, te faltan recibir muchos golpes más-

Marian caminó sereno hasta la puerta.

-Será mejor que te apresures, o tus padres te regañaran… hombrecito, aja ja ja ja- Se burló.

Yuu suspiró estresado, algún pecado estaba pagando, y con creces.

….

Bueno hasta aquí el capi, FELIZ NAVIDAD a todos los que leen este fic ;Q;! Gracias por tomarse su tiempo uwu! Sé que no actualice desde hace uff.. pero para antes de fin año o quizás el mismo día subiré el próximo capítulo con muchas novedades más *-*! Habrá un pretendiente o dos, que vallan tras la Moyashi y Kanda… bueno Kanda se muere de celos xD!


	5. Chapter 5

Wuu un nuevo capítulo!A lees todos *-*! Review please :3? Disculpen la demora, pero no tengo vida e intentaré actualizar en tiempos rápidos, pero lo que si prometo es que este fic no sera abandonado !

IMPORTANTE! Hubo una confusion con el año establecido de los acontesimientos, por lo que a partir de este capítulo, la historia irá desde el 2012 y próximamente 2013, luego corregiré en los demás capítulos, la cuestión del año :3!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Hoshino Katsura –Mangaka a la que amo, pero también quiero matar xD-

….

5. Copos de nieve en un cumpleaños invernal.

25 de Diciembre del 2012

Mansión Kanda. Inglaterra.

Luego del ajetreo de la noche anterior, por fin pasaron la navidad en ¨familia¨ y celebraron las primeras horas del cumpleaños de la albina. A pesar del momento casi feliz, la tensión entre los más jóvenes se hacía notar.

En ese momento se hallaban desayunando en silencio, de pronto el celular de Kanda empezó a sonar. Por lo que el chico pidió disculpas y se retiró de la mesa por un momento.

-¿Qué rayos quieres conejo? Estaba desayunando- Reclamó.

-Gomen gomen Yuu, lo que pasa es que te llamaba para confirmar la asistencia de todos, invité a los chicos de la universidad y de las carreras, será algo explosivo. El local que ambientamos también ya está listo, sólo recuerda, que debes llevarla a las 8 pm-

-Conejo… yo no haré nada, y por mí, que se desaparezca esa idiota- Sin más cortó el teléfono celular. Regresó a la mesa.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos, cuando alguien tocó insistentemente la puerta principal, una empleada fue a revisar.

-¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas?- Preguntó el señor Kanda, ya que a penas eran las 8:30 de la mañana.

Vieron expectantes el marco de la entrada, observaron a Lenalee y Lavi entrar.

-Feliz navidad señores Kanda, señores Cross- Saludaron los chicos.

-Gracias chicos, ¿A qué debemos su visita?-

-Oh, bueno queríamos hablar con Kanda un momento- Anunció Lenalee.

-¿Conmigo? No molesten par de locos, estoy desayunando- Contestó malhumorado.

-Yuu, será mejor que vengas… Lenalee está…- Señaló a la chica quien traía cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Tsk!-

-Knda, ven con nosotros- La china se le había acercado tétricamente por detrás y con la mirada envuelta en penumbra y maldad.

El otro no tuvo más opción que interrumpir su desayuno otra vez. Se fueron al jardín trasero

….

-¡Lo hemos planeada desde hace tiempo, y ahora vienes con eso!- Reclamó Lenalee totalmente enfurecida.

-¡Tú no te metas Lee! Para empezar todo fue idea de ustedes, yo jamás dije que estuviera de acuerdo-

-Por amor a Dios, Kanda, ella es tu prometida. Cómo puedes negarte a celebrarle su cumpleaños-

-¿Prometida? ¡Ja! Pues para que se enteren los dos, par de viejas metetes, Ayer disolví mi compromiso con ella- Dijo con casi algo de orgullo.

-¿Qué quieres decir Yuu?- Lavi se preocupó

-Que ayer nos dijimos todo a la cara y… bueno resolvimos nuestra situación, al fin soy libre de ella. Volveré con Alma-

-¿Volver con Alma? Kanda, ella te cortó porque lo suyo no funcionaba- Dijo Lenalee.

-Tú no sabes nada Lenalee- Kanda se molestó un poco por su comentario.

-Soy su mejor amiga, claro que lo sé-

-¡Tsk! De todas formas.-

-Chicos, no peleen. En todo caso Yuu, así hallas terminado con Allen-chan eso no significa que no puedas ayudar - Inquirió el pelirrojo.

-Ayudar para preparar la fiesta de la loca salvaje que ayer casi me mata, no gracias conejo-

-¿Casi te mata? ¿Acaso no lo tomo serenamente?-

-Claro que… bueno en un inicio ella fue la que empezó con lo de disipar el compromiso, pero luego pasó algo, y se me tiró encima, me golpeó como una desquiciada, Dios, ni siquiera parecía una mujer. ¡Me aplicó una llave!- Exclamó.

-Seguro te lo tenías bien merecido, conociéndote, algo tuviste que haberle dicho- Lenalee aún seguía molesta.

-Eso es cierto Yuu, no creo que la pobre Moyashi-chan te halla eso por las puras. Vamos, habla y cuéntanos-

El japonés puso mala cara y dudoso de hablar.

-Debes acordarte de algo conejo, cuando teníamos doce, te comenté acerca de un amigo, uno por el cual tenía contacto a través de cartas casi diarias-

-Oh si claro, recuerdo algo de eso. El chico era de París creo-

-Resulta que no era un chico… Era la Moyashi. Sólo que yo jamás me di cuenta que era ella, fue por su nombre que me confundí. El caso es que ella me escuchó cuando dije que pensé que había estado hablando con un niño y no con ¨mi prometida¨. La salvaje me golpeó-

-Kanda, tú si que te pasas de bruto-

El nipón vio con la mala cara la china.

-Pues no me importa lo que halla pasado ayer. Le celebramos a Allen-chan su cumpleaños, porque si, y de hoy no pasa, te quiero ver llegando con ella en la noche Kanda Yuu, no me hagas enfadar- La china entrecerró sus ojo, sin más, se retiró al comedor.

-¿En verdad planeas volver con Alma?- Cuestionó Lavi.

-Claro que si conejo, ella es… es demasiado importante para mi. La Moyashi jamás podría ocupar su lugar. Nunca- Dijo con firmeza.

….

25 de Diciembre del 2012

Mansión Kanda. Inglaterra.

Eran casi las tres de la tarde. La albina pasó todo el día en su habitación, a pesar de que sus padres y los de Yuu, le habían ofrecido llevarla a comer fuera, se negó, no se sentía de ánimos ni para comer.

Se halló a si misma algo deprimida, siempre pensó que sería feliz al lado de su prometido, pero resultó que el tipo era todo un patán, y estaba enamorado de alguien más.

Allen suspiró, estaba recostada en la cama, pensando y pensando, hasta le dolía la cabeza. Pensó en dormir, pero no era de ella, comportarse así, decidió salir sola para despejarse un poco.

Se duchó y alistó, cómoda pero con estilo. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, salió sin previo aviso, con algo de dinero y tarjetas de crédito para los gastos que se presentasen.

….

25 de Diciembre del 2012

Mansión Kanda. Inglaterra.

Luego de todo el parloteo de sus grandes amigos, aceptó el llevar a la Moyashi a la bendita fiesta sorpresa.

Se pasó la tarde en su habitación. Observó el reloj de la pared, las cuatro y media de la tarde, todavía había tiempo de sobra hasta la fiesta. Se le antojó tomar alguna bebida. Mientras salía de su habitación, vio que la Moyashi salía de su habitación también, bajó las escaleras sigilosa, como si no quisiera que la vieran, se fue sin hacer mucho ruido. Al japonés le pareció extraña esta reacción, no es como si a él le importase lo que esa chica hiciera, pero si es que le pasaba algo a la idiota, sus padres le harían tremendo lío. Su bebida tendría que esperar, regresó corriendo a su habitación y cogió su billetera, para salir tras la albina.

…

25 de Diciembre del 2012

Centro de Londres.

Aun nevaba, una inmensa alfombra blanca cubría todo. La chica caminaba despacio, luego de salir de la mansión Kanda, tomó un bus hasta le centro, casi tuvo un inconveniente, unos chicos se quedaron viéndola detenidamente, y empezaron a murmurar acerca de que era ¨Universal Bunny¨, para despistar a las personas y que no la rodearan, se colocó unos lentes negros.

Hacía un frío tremendo, pero le gustaba. Se había vestido sencilla, shorts negros muy cortos para lucir sus piernas con unas panty medias rojas, una chaqueta roja manga larga, pulseras de plata en sus muñecas y unas converse negras caña baja. Y su cabello rizado, ahora iba en una coleta alta hacia el lado derecho de su cabeza.

Posó su vista en una cafetería que vendía exóticos dulces, recordó, que la primera vez que salió en grupo con Kanda y sus amigos, fueron a ese lugar. En esa ocasión ella pidió entrar al lugar, a lo que Kanda respondió con un _¨Vete al diablo, odio los dulces¨, _seguidamente Alma, comentó que a ella también le apetecía un dulce, por lo que Kanda accedió a entrar.

Sonrió melancólica y si siguió caminando entre la nieve.

…

25 de Diciembre del 2012

Centro de Londres.

Sólo a la mendiga Moyashi se le ocurría salir así con esas ropas tan ligeras ¿Acaso no tenía frío?

El japonés la había seguido hasta el centro, sigilosamente, para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia, la vio caminar sur rumbo aparente, tan sólo se detenía para observar de vez en cuando para observar ciertos lugares por unos segundos, si mal no recordaba eran sitios a los que habían ido en sus salidas de grupo con los demás chicos.

La siguió por al menos una hora más, hasta que ella se detuvo en el parque, donde habían llevado a cabo su cita forzada.

…

25 de Diciembre del 2012

Centro de Londres.

Caminó por un buen rato, hasta llegar al parque donde había tenido su primera cita, fallida por cierto. Tomó asiento en una de las banquetas. Suspiró y observó que por el frío se formaba humo helado.

Observó que en la banqueta de al lado, se hallaba una pareja, se veían muy tiernos. Se veían ya mayores que ella, pero aun así. Se trataba de un hombre de piel oscura, alto y fornido, y una dama de cabello marrón rizo, con algunas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Ella le ofrecía una sonrisa tímida, mientras él, la abrazaba y le decía que era muy feliz de haberla conocido.

Envidia, dieciocho años, y con envidia. Muchas veces de chiquilla, imaginó que terminaría así con su prometido, que envejecerían juntos y serían felices. Había rechazado cantidad de pretendientes, no sólo por su padre, si no por ella misma, porque, tenía una prometido… Era ahora recién, que se daba cuenta, que el cruel destino, le hizo una jugarreta, ella rompiendo corazones, y al final, fue ella quien terminó mal.

Ni cuenta se había dado, ya era de noche, se levantó de su sitio, y comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Esta vez con dirección a un lugar en específico, había visto con anterioridad un puente, debajo de este una laguna, asumió que debía estar congelado.

En pocos minutos, llegó a su destino, se apoyó en la baranda de seguridad del puente y vio su reflejo en la laguna congelada. Sentía mucho frío, pero al salir no tomo muchas precauciones. Volvió a suspirar y humo por el frío volvió a ver. Escuchó que se acercaban corriendo, eran unos niños de apenas nueve o diez años a lo mucho, un niño y una niña. Ambos corrían de la mano y reían.

Envidia, teniendo tanto, y con envidia. Su corazón se apretujó un poco, regresó su mirada a la laguna, observó su reflejo, y el de alguien más.

-Moyashi…-

-Me llamo Allen, Kanda- Dijo sin voltear a verlo.

-¡Tsk! Da igual, tan sólo vengo a…-

-Quería pedirte perdón- La chica interrumpió al japonés.

-¿Qué?-

La albina suspiró. Volteó para verlo a los ojos.

-Te quiero pedir perdón, por golpearte ayer. No debí hacerlo-

Yuu alzó una ceja.

-Al menos reconoces que eres una bruta- Pensó que al llamarla así, ella le respondería con un insulto, era lo habitual en ellos.

-Quizá tengas razón. También, quería disculparme por otra cosa…- Dijo ya sin mirarlo.

Kanda sintió a la chica muy extraña, demasiado.

-Veras, sé que tus padres, te echan la culpa de que los planes de matrimonio, no se llevaran a cabo. Y sabes, no es tu culpa, porque no tiene nada de malo que tú te hallas enamorado de Alma, digo, tú la conoces de siempre, y por algo es, que la amas tanto. – Cogió un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos.

-La del problema fui yo, cuando nos enviábamos las cartas, creí… creí que nos estábamos conociendo más, que sabías quien era yo, y como siempre me respondías y me dabas ánimo en muchas cosas, yo malinterpreté todo-

El joven no sabía ni que decir, Allen le hablaba tan calmaba que le desesperaba.

-Cuando en una carta, me hablaste sobre una niña, por la cual sentías cosas nuevas… La verdad, imagine que hablabas de mí, bueno tenía once, y pensaba que mi prometido sólo tenía ojos para mí, me emocioné tanto que ese día estaba en otro mundo je je- Sonrió con la vista gacha.

-En fin, lo que te quería decir era que, tuvieras mucha suerte con Alma, se ve que es una buena chica, es muy dulce y más… femenina. Bueno, no me quedaré mucho en Inglaterra, así que quería preguntarte si es que nos podríamos llevar medio decentemente bien, al menos puedas dejar de llamarme Moyashi, es molesto, me hace sentir un bicho raro- Puso sus manos en su cintura e hizo un puchero –Más de lo que ya soy-

Había sido tan egoísta y cruel, ni un momento pensó en ella, la chica que tenía en frente, había estado casi, la mayor parte de su vida, ilusionándose con un chico, para que de la noche a la mañana, él destruya de manera abrupta sus ilusiones y más aun, por el largo tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, debió haberla tratado mejor, se portó como un retrasado. Su padre tenía razón, no tenía derecho a llamarse hombre a si mismo.

El viento helado sopló, e hizo que sus cabellos se elevaran.

-Moyashi, que sea una tregua entonces- Le tendió una mano, en señal de una oferta de paz.

La albina le sonrió, esa sonrisa tan bonita que sólo ella ponía, con sus ojitos plateados y su blanco cabello ondulado que más parecía un suave algodón. Su mano delicada y de piel tersa tomó la suya.

-Pero, deja de decirme Moyashi-

-No pidas imposibles niña-

-Entonces siempre serás, Bakanda- Le sacó la lengua.

…

25 de Diciembre del 2012

Centro de Convenciones ¨Rubí¨. Londres.

-¡SORPRESA!-

Allen sonría feliz, estaba muy agradecida con sus amigos por el detalle. La fiesta empezó con mucha música moderna, el estilo era libre y casual, por lo que la mayoría estaba en jeans.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Allen!- Lavi, Lenalee y Alma, se abalanzaron sobre la chiquilla para felicitarla.

-Muchas gracias chicos, que lindo detalle de su parte- Sonreía la albina.

-¡Ah! Por cierto Allen, vino alguien a la fiesta, es un conocido tuyo, llegó con tu padre- Comentó Lenalee.

-¿Con mi padre?-

Los chicos asintieron. La albina pensaba en quién podría ser. Hasta que fue sacada de su pensamiento, ya que alguien la cargó de la cintura, por detrás.

-¡Pelusita! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-

-¡Kya!- La chica se impresionó.La persona que la había cargado, al fin, luego de apachurrarla como un muñeco, la soltó, la chica un tanto molesta por esa atrevimiento, volteó a encarar al chistoso, tan sólo para darse cuenta de quién era.

Un chico del tamaño de Kanda, cabello hasta los hombros, con delineado en los ojos y uñas pintadas de negro, vestía con una camiseta blanca con un estampado al medio que decía ¨Noah¨, pantalones negros pegados y unas botas negras tipo militar.

-Oh por Dios- La chica se llevó sus manos a la boca -¡Debitto!- Saltó sobre el nombrado, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¡Yeeeeeih feliz cumpleaños, pelusa!- Dijo el chico estrechándola fuertemente.

-¡No me digas pelusa, marica!-

-Siempre serás pelusita, pelusita-

La chica hizo un pequeño puchero.

Mientras Lenalee y los demás se quedaron observando la reacción de los chicos, KAnda por su lado, puso mala cara al ver tanto derroche de aprecio entre ellos ¿Quién rayos era ese fulano?

-Chicos, les presento a Debitto, es mi primo de segundo grado, prácticamente nos criamos juntos-

Luego de las presentaciones y saludos formales, Allen y su primo siguieron conversando.

-Dime, los demás vendrán también-

-Ya están aquí-

-Genial y ¿Dónde están?-

-Vendrán en un momento, es que fuimos acaparados por fanáticos, parece que muchos nos reconocieron-

-Valla, eso suele pasarme a mi también-

-¿Te acapararon fanáticos?- Preguntó, Lavi.

-Si, es que al parecer somos famosos en el medio-

-¿Y eso?-

-Lavi, ¿Haz escuchado de la banda ¨Noah¨?-

-Claro que si, son geniales-

-Pues bien, aquí tienes al guitarrista- Señaló la albina a su primo, a lo que sonrió haciendo la señal de paz y amor, con sus dedos.

-¡Oh por Dios! No es cierto, estoy frente al guitarrista de Noah ¡Lenalee, Alma!- Llamó a las chicas.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Es el guitarrista de Noah!- Grito feliz

-¡D-De verdad!- Alma era una gran admiradora de la banda, y se sintió algo torpe por no reconocer a su guitarrista preferido. -¿P-Podría tener su autógrafo?-

-Claro, no hay ningún problema nena, siempre y cuando tengas tiempo para una cita, mañana- Debi le guiñó el ojo a la chica.

-No te pases de vivo, Debi- Allen tomó a su primo a la oreja, para reprenderlo.

-Ja ja ja, okay, okay Allen, sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti- Le sonrió sincero.

-Cállate la boca, tarado- Dijo la chica algo avergonzada.

Debi le dio un autógrafo a Alma, y ella quedó feliz por el resto de la noche.

Ante los ojos de Kanda, Debitto ya había quedado como, basura que exterminaría a penas tuviera la oportunidad. Ese comentario estúpido de ¨…sólo tengo ojos para ti¨… No era idiota, en un instante se dio cuenta de que ese no miraba a Allen con ojos de primo. Además que le dijo una estupidez a Alma, pero más le molestó su trato con la Moyashi, pero claro, no es como si a él le interesara, o eso se obligaba a pensar.

-¡Allen!- Todos escucharon una voz sonora y un tanto aniñada.

-¡Road!- La albina fue al encuentro de una chica delgada, cabello corto azulado, llevaba una camiseta igual a la de Debitto, sobre esta un chaleco negro abierto, unos shorts bombachos de rayas verticales, rosa con negro, medias largas color rosa con unos diseños de calabazas a la altura del tobillo, calzaba unos creepers blancos con pasadores negros.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! Tu regalo lo dejé con tía Anita- Dijo la chica mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Aww gracias-

-¡Alleeeeeeeeeeeeen!- Todos escucharon a un chico con cabello largo rubio, pintado y vestido igual que Debitto, a diferencia que llevaba una cinta negra en la frente y unos guantes cortos de cuero negro en las manos.

-¡Jasdero! – El rubio llegó corriendo donde la albina y la chica de cabello corto y a las dos, las abrazo y cargó por unos segundos, para demostrar su afecto.

-¡Allen, Allen, ñeeeeee!- Gritó alzando los brazos.

-Ja ja, si Dero, soy Allen- Dijo la chica.

-¿Debi, hiciste que Dero tome sus pastillas, no?- Preguntó Road.

-Claro que si, si no estaría mucho más hiperactivo, lo que pasa es que el tío Marian le dio vino y ya se puso alegre-

-Con razón-

Lenalee, Alma y Lavi veían fascinados a la familia de Allen, puesto que era nada más y nada menos que los integrantes de la banda conocido como ¨Noah¨, esos chicos eran famosos por tocar esplendidas canciones, alabadas por los jóvenes de su entorno.

Seguidamente de todo, Allen presentó a sus demás primos antes sus amigos. Todo iba bien hasta que Debi se le acercó a Kanda, en un momento en el que todos estaban entretenidos hablando.

-¿Tú eres Kanda Yuu, cierto?- Preguntó el guitarrista.

El japonés levantó una ceja.

-Bueno parece que eres hombre de pocas palabras, sólo quería agradecerte por terminar el compromiso con Allen-

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?- Dijo de mala gana.

-Ha valla, pues sólo que a mi me interesa Allen- Dijo simplemente.

-Estás enfermo, es tu prima-

-Oh, eso no importa, somos primos de segundo grado ¿Sabes? Legalmente si nos podemos casar, pero nuevamente te agradezco por terminar el compromiso con ella –

Kanda apretó los puños, ese imbécil le decía descaradamente lo que pretendía con la Moyashi.

-Pues a mi no me interesa lo que quieras con la Moyashi-

-¿Moyashi? Ja ja ja, ese debe su apodo de Inglaterra, que tierno. Bueno, voy con ella y mis hermanos, otra vez gracias, hermano, me acabo de sacar el premio mayor con Allen.- Debi le pintó una sonrisa algo sínica y se fue caminando a paso lento.

Deseo con todas fuerzas golpear a ese idiota hasta que quedara medio muerto, mordió sus labios fuertemente de impotencia, porque, a las finales, lo que ese tipo pretendiera con Allen, ya no era problema suyo, ya habían roto su compromiso.

…

Los chicos conversaron en grupo, amenamente, contándose mutuamente sobre anécdotas de su infancia y demás. Una hora más tarde, empezaron a bailar al son de la música electrónica, saltando y danzando sin parar, sin mencionar que el trago pasaba por mano de todos sin excepción.

-¡Allen, hay tocar ¨No thank you¨, como en los viejos tiempos!- Sugirió Road, algo alegre por el trago.

-¡Si, si! Debi, Dero ¿Trajeron sus instrumentos? –

-Yiiihh todo nuestro equipaje está aquí- Señaló Jasdero.

-¿Todo?-

-Si es que a penas llegamos, tío Marian nos trajo para acá, y queríamos buscar un hotel dónde quedarnos, pero el padre de tu ex prometido nos ofreció quedarnos con ustedes- Dijo Debitto.

-Aww estaremos juntos- Allen estaba feliz -Díganme ¿Tienen algún teclado?-

-Siempre cargamos con tú teclado, pelusita-

-Bien, y no me llames así, marica-

-¡Yiiih Debi es marica!- Grito Dero con los brazos arriba.

-¡Cierra la boca, Dero!-

Todos se rieron de las ocurrencias. Pronto ¨Noah¨ y Allen, se fueron por los instrumentos. Con ayuda de los de seguridad, instalaron los micrófonos y amplificadores.

-¡Atención a todos chicos!- Habló Lenalee desde el micrófono –Como saben, en la fiesta, tenemos el honor de tener a ¨Noah¨, y junto con Allen, tocaran para nosotros-

-¡Wuuuuuu!- Coreó la gente.

Debi como guitarrista, Dero en la batería, Allen se colgó el teclado móvil y Road se puso frente al micrófono junto con su bajo. Se empezó a oír el sonido dulce del teclado, seguido por la guitarra, bajo y batería que desgarraron en el ambiente.

_¨No, Thank You!¨ ~ HTT – K-on_

_HOWAITOBOODO de hishimekiau_

_rakugaki jiyuu na negaigoto  
>houkago no CHAIMU yuuhi ni hibiite mo<br>yumemiru PAWAA DISUrenai ne ainiku_

_LET'S SING motto motto motto koe takaku  
>kuchibiru ni kibou tazusaete<br>WAADO hanatsu sono tabi hikari ni naru  
>WATASHITACHI NO KAKERA<em>

_omoide nante iranai yo  
>datte ima tsuyoku fukaku aishiteru kara<br>omoide hitaru otona no you na kanbi na zeitaku  
>mada chotto enryoshitai no<em>

La voz de Road resonaba, por todo el lugar, y los invitados saltaban al son de la canción.

_Kokoro no NOOTO MAAKAA hiki midarete  
>osareru to naki sou na POINTO bakka<br>itami yorokobi minna to iru to  
>mugen no RIBAAVU de sasaru fushigi<em>

_LET'S FLY zutto zutto zutto kanata made  
>KAUNTODAUN matenai yabou oikaze ni<br>BIITO kizamu sono tabi PURACHINA ni naru  
>WATASHITACHI NO TSUBASA<em>

_yakusoku nante iranai yo  
>datte ima igai dare mo ikirenai kara<br>yakusoku hoshigaru kodomo no you na mujaki na zeijaku  
>mou tokku ni sotsugyoushita no<em>

Lavi y Alma sintieron que morirían de la felicidad. Su sueño dorado, estar con ¨Noah¨. La movida canción, repentinamente, volvió a una suave tonada.

_I__tsu made mo doko made mo kitto kikoe tsuzukeru  
>eien sae iranai no ni naze nakuse sou ni nai<br>OUR SPLENDID SONGS _

El teclado brillaba por sus notas, y la guitarra dio un excelente trabajo. Kanda observaba a Allen que con maestría movía los dedos a los largo del teclado, y sonreía feliz por tocar junto a sus primos, de cuando en cuando, servía como voz de coro, también.

_LET'S SING motto motto motto koe karete mo  
>kuchibiru de kono toki tataete<br>RUUTO onaji chizu mochi meguriaeta  
>WATASHITACHI NO KIZUNA<em>

Junto con su prima, entonó.

_NO THANK YOU omoide nante iranai yo  
>datte ima tsuyoku fukaku aishiteru kara<br>omoide hitaru otona no you na kanbi na zeitaku  
>mada chotto enryoshitai no.<em>

El público enloqueció y gritaban por el grupo. A los pocos minutos mucho propusieron cantar en karaoke.

Alma se animó a cantar una canción, subió al escenario la chica de cabello corto.

-Alma tiene una voz muy dulce- Comentó Lenalee.

-Es cierto, siempre le dijimos que podría ser una buena cantante- Corroboró Lavi.

-¿Enserio?-

-Desde que somos pequeños, siempre le ha gustado cantar, algún día quiere ser una cantante reconocida- Dijo Kanda sin mucho interés.

-¿Tendrá buena voz con esa pinta?- Dijo Road.

A Kanda no le gustó la pregunta de la chiquilla.

-Mmm ¿A qué te refires , Road-chan?- Preguntó Lenalee.

-Se ve una chica común y simplona-

-Es cierto, es algo bonita, pero no se ve exactamente como una diva de la música- Criticó Debi.

-Ustedes no saben nada de Alma, como para que hablen de ella, asi que manténganse al margen- Kanda estaba algo malgeniado.

-Uyy que genio, ex cuñado ja ja ja- se burló Road.

_¨What 'bout my star? Formo¨ ~ Ranka Lee & Sheryl Nome_

_Baby doushitai? soujuu_

_handoru gyutto nigitte mou STANDBY  
>(Do you) want my heart &amp; want my love?<br>__NO!? nmou! SWING shite KISS!_

Allen escuchó que Alma, con voz suave cantaba su canción.

_chuuto hanpa na STYLE wa NO  
>buttonjyatteru LOVE nara for me<br>Beautiful! Excuse me!  
>hoshitara rarara possibilities<em>

POINT I don't care DOLLARS How much fake  
>POINT futatsu ni hitotsu<br>but ai nara shite

¨Noah¨ enmudeció por el hecho de que Alma cantara la canción de Allen.

-Alma canta tan tierna- Dijo Lenalee.

¿Linda? Los primos de Allen pensaron que era una total osadía que esa chica si quiera pensara que podía llegar a cantar la canción de Allen, su voz no era mala pero por supuesto que los niveles de sus voces estaban muy lejanos.

_What 'bout my star? (x7)  
>Let me know what you want, I would give you!<br>__How fantastic to be with you. My love!_

Kanda veía con satisfacción las caras de los raros primos de la Moyashi, seguro quedaron impresionados con la voz de Alma. Era dulce y melodiosa. Se giro también para ver a la Moyashi, pero en cambio ella, sonriendo y a pasos veloces, llegó a donde Alma, tomó un micrófono y empezó a cantar.

_Let me know what you want, I would give you!  
>How fantastic to be with you. <em>

_Darlin' chikadzuite fujuu?  
>NO YOU, NO LIFE nantsutte mou zettai!<br>need your heart & need your love  
>YES!? <em>_chou HAPPY dashi! PEACE_

Los invitados se emocionaron al oír a Allen también participar del canto.

_Nokkacchatteru koi demo GO!  
>mou ikkai nante nai kara Exciting<br>Wonderful! Charming you!  
>GET shitai kara rarara<br>We'll sing around the world_

Unieron sus espaldas y bailando cantaron.

_3. Hey, I count down.  
>2. Are you ready?<br>__1. mou matenai yo  
>0. ai, narashite!<em>

Alzaron sus voces. Kanda veía a ambas chicas cantar, una con más maestría y confianza que la otra, pero con la misma alegría.

_What 'bout my star? (x7)_

La sinfonía de la voz de Allen emocionó a todos y la suavidad de la voz de Alma, daba un hermoso toque.

_anata to ROMANTIC DATE!  
>watashi ni MIRACLE KISS<br>futari no EMOTION DATE_

Todos veían emocionados a las chicas, hacían un buen dúo a la perspectiva de muchos.

_Let me know what you want, I would give you!  
>How fantastic to be with you. <em>_My love! (x2)_

En la última frase, Alma terminó de cantar sola. Aplaudieron a ambas.

-¡Cantaste lindo, pelusita!- Debi puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la chica, desde su espalda, apoyándose en ella.

-Debi pesas, estás bien gordo ¿No?-

-Cierra la boca que la única gorda eres tú, ¿No te has visto las cosas que te manejas en el pecho?-

-¡Qué carajos dijiste, pendejo!- La albina volteó.

El pelirrojo y la china se alarmaron.

-No se preocupen, siempre se tratan así, y eso que en realidad se están midiendo, los hubieran visto cuando tenían quince, se agarraban y no se soltaban-

Los chicos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos, al parecer Kanda no era el único al que Allen ya había bautizado con sus puños.

-No te arrebates, pelusa. Que soy más grande que tú y hasta te puedo cargar-

-¿Y a mi que me importa que me puedas cargar, marica? Tengo más fuerza que tú ¿No recuerdas cuando hace años te arrastraba por el piso?-

-¡Eso ya es agua pasada! Soy mucho más grande que tú, antes éramos del mismo tamaño, ahora fácilmente te puedo vencer.- Dijo seguro de si.

-Entonces, éntrale- Dijo la chica albina, con una sonrisa macabra.

-¿Aquí?- Debi se alarmó, su prima ya estaba loca.

-Claro que no, bruto, en el mega colchón inflable que está en el segundo piso, es para niños, pero servirá con rin-

-¿Q-Qué? S-Sabes que te venceré, y yo no peleo con mujeres, son muy delicadas y débiles- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Las mujeres no somos débiles, lo que pasa es que sabes que Allen te vencerá, Debitto- Road se metió al ver su orgullo de mujer afectado.

-Par de enanas locas, por supuesto que las chicas son más débiles-

-Yo apuesto que la Moyashi te arrastra por el piso- Kanda habló, estaba seguro de que la chica lo haría.

Un montón de miradas afiladas se cruzaron, hasta que Lavi grito.

-¡PELEA!-

Todos los chicos de la fiesta subieron al segundo piso del local.

-Mira pelusa, esto es bajo tu propia responsabilidad, no quiero que mi tío Marian me reclame-

-¡Ja! Ni te preocupes porque el dañado, no seré yo-

Allen se sacó su chaqueta roja y dejó a la vista una camiseta negra sin mangas y rasgada en la parte inferior dejando ver parte de su abdomen, en medio un estampado con letra electrizante, _¨NOAH¨_ decía. Le entregó su prenda a Road y esta le encargó.

-Revuélcalo, Allen-

-Ojala el tío Sheryl, no se moleste-

-No lo creo-

-¡Ja! Entonces le doy con confianza-

Muchos apostaron a favor de Debitto, y los que conocían la fuerza de Allen, por ella, Kanda fue el primero en hacer una apuesta fuerte.

La cosa empezó a ponerse ruda. Una vez que subieron a ese enorme colchón inflable para niños, Allen no le dio ni un segundo, y lo tumbó. Debitto se levantó y quiso tumbar a su prima también, pero lo único que conseguía era que lo siguieran maltratando. Esa chica, cada año se ponía más fuerte, acaso le daban vitaminas para elefantes o qué rayos.

Para más diversión, la pelea la diversión en 12 rounds. Las apuestas corrían por round, y Kanda ganaba buen dinero.

Los jóvenes llevaron el licor hasta el segundo piso, entre pasos torpes saltaban y animaban a los luchadores.

-¡Tres, dos, uno! ¡Está fuera! ¡La Moyashi ganaaaaaaa!- Gritaba Lavi saltando algo afectado por el licor.

Ya al final de todo Allen tuvo en contra del piso a Debitto, quien empezó que se vengaría a la próxima. Al bajar del ¨ring¨, Road felicitó a Allen, junto con Lenalee y Alma.

…

Casi cerca de las 5 am, todos los chicos habían bebido y bailado hasta caer rendidos, unos en medio de la pista de baile, otros contra las paredes y otros recostados en las sillas y mesas.

Allen sentía que el efecto del alcohol en sus venas ya le había hecho demasiado efecto, por lo que decidió regresar al segundo piso, sola, ya que Lenalee y Alma, estaban dormidas acomodadas entre si, sentadas en unas sillas, Debitto, Jasdero y Lavi en el piso rodando y conversando guarradas de hombres. Y Road, bueno Road estaba echada sobre una mesa, roncando.

La albina caminó algo torpe por las escaleras, incluso casi se tropieza. Con algo de dificultad llegó, dio pasos lentos hasta llegar al balcón del segundo piso, en el camino observó algo de basura, botellas vacías de licor y restos de comida, una que otra silla volteada.

Al llegar al balcón, pensó que estaría sola, pero se encontró con el Bakanda. El chico estaba semi sentado en la baranda, su cabello ahora estaba suelto y el viento jugaba con este. El nipón ni cuenta se dio de la existencia de la chica, hasta que esta estuvo prácticamente a su lado, apoyando su peso en la baranda, también, con la cabeza gacha y aspirando profundamente el aire helado de la noche. Uno que otro copo de nieve se posó sobre su cabeza.

-¿Te sientes mal, Moyashi?-

-¿Um? Claro que no, sólo quería algo de aire, abajo, el aroma a borracho es demasiado empalagoso- Dijo levantando su cabeza.

-Y que lo digas-

-¿Y tú, estás bien?-

-Si, casi no he tomado en toda la noche-

-¿Y eso?-

-No me sentía con ganas de beber-

Raro, estaban hablando, y sin pelearse.

-Apuesto que estabas cuidando a Alma, para que ningún ebrio se sobrepase con ella je je je – Pintó una sonrisa ridícula.

-Algo así pero, tú si que estás bien ebria ¿Verdad?-Alzó una ceja, viendo a la chica.

-¡Qué! No seas bobo, claro que no, si estuviera ebria acaso podría estar parada- Frunció el ceño.

-Moyashi… Estás abrazada de la baranda y puedo ver que tus piernas se están doblando, Moyashi borracha-

-¡Eso es…!... Eso es una difamación. Mírame, me puedo parar sin sostenerme- La albina, se soltó de la baranda para dar unos cuantos pasa hacia atrás y pararse erguida, aunque no pasó mucho para sentir que se iba de lado a lado y que su vista no se enfocaba del todo. A duras penas pudo apoyarse en el marco de la entrada del balcón, antes de deslizarse hasta el piso.

-Oye, tranquila. ¿No tienes nauseas, no?- Kanda se alarmó un poco. Se arrodilló y tomó los hombros de la chica.

-¿Qué?... No, aun no je je je- Ladeó su cabeza parao observar la noche y la nieve que caía, ahora algo más lenta que antes. Sentía sus ojos pesados y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del japonés.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que uno de los dos hablara.

-Creo que llamaré a tus padres para que te lleven a casa- Se dispuso a sacar su móvil de su chaqueta, pero fue detenido por la mano de Allen.

-¿Ya hablaste con Alma?-

Lo soltó tan repentino que se quedó helado.

-¿Hablaste con ella o no?- Insistió.

-Eso… no te incumbe, Moyashi-

Allen levantó su mirada y la clavó en los ojos azules de Kanda.

-Claro que si me incumbe, porque esa chica… esa chica, me quitó a mi prometido ¿Sabes?- Ya estaba hablando algo incoherente por el licor y el cansancio.

-Como sea, voy a llamar a tus padres…- Intentó cambiar de tema.

-No, no, no. Dime si hablaste con ella, cuéntamelo todo, soy toda oídos- Hizo un puchero.

El chico suspiro.

-No, aun no he hablado con ella. No sé exactamente qué decirle-

-¿Cómo que no sabes, tarado? Dile que rompiste conmigo por ella- Frunció el ceño.

-No es tan simple, enana- Dijo incomodo por las palabras tan realistas de ella.

-¿Por qué? No se suponen que ustedes, se quieren, se aman, y ese tipo de babosadas- Torció la boca.

-Moyashi, cuando tú llegaste ella me cortó, alegando que no nos comprendíamos del todo y tomo también como excusa lo del compromiso contigo, etc, etc-

-¿En verdad? Que tonta es, entonces.-

-¿Por?-

-Porque muchas personas quisieran tener a alguien que luche por su amor, que a pesar de todo y de todos… la siga amando-

-Mmm… quién sabe, Moyashi-

-Yo lo sé, Yuu- Allen agacho su cabeza mientras le tocaba el rostro al japonés con una de sus manos.

Al chico le hizo sentir algo extraño, el que ella lo llamara por su nombre de pila. Moyashi borracha, pensó. Sintió que el cuerpo de ella temblaba, tendrá frío por llevar esa camiseta tan delgada, pensó.

Vio que ella se llevó su otra mano a su rostro, que seguía hacia abajo, en el piso observó que habían unas gotitas de agua. Tuvo que pensar un poco para saber de qué se trataba. Quiso decirle algo, pero no sabía qué.

Al poco rato, la albina se separó de él, sin decir palabra, caminó hasta ese colchón inflable donde había jugado con Debitto, se aventó en contra de este, le serviría como cama provisional, por lo mullido que era.

….

Yuu siguió a la chica para verificar que no se fuera a caer o se sintiera mal. La vio lanzarse al colchón inflable.

Se acercó más donde ella y pudo ver que sus ojos ya estaban cerrados, pero aun, habían rastros de lágrimas, sus mejillas estaban un tanto mojadas. El chico no pudo evitar sentirse responsable.

Subió al colchón inflable y tomó asiento junto a ella. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, y seco sus ojos y mejillas, además soltó el cabello blanco de esa coleta de lado, tan suave como algodón, al tacto tan solo provocada jugar con sus cabellos, notó además algo trivial, sus cabellos contrastaban con los suyos, como si se trataran del día y la noche.

Pensó en ir por la chaqueta roja de la chica para cubrirla un poco, pero no le gustó la idea de tener que bajar al primer piso para encontrarse con todos los ebrios y el conejo borracho, sobretodo.

Se sacó su casaca de cuero negro y la colocó sobre la albina, mientras la acomodaba, noto la respiración pausada de ella y sus labios, rosados y carnosos sin llegar a exagerar en el tamaño.

No lo sabía, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba encima de ella, besándola, algo tan suave como el toque de una pluma. Se mordió los labios, impaciente, volvió a besarla pero con más fuerza, haciendo que ella tuviera algo de problemas al respirar, paso de la boca al cuello, y esparció uno que otro beso.

-Ngh…- Escuchó un pequeño quejido, escapar de los labios de ella.

Estuvo a punto de mandar todo al carajo ¿En qué mierda pensaba? Ya tenía el cerebro refrito. Se separó de Allen y retomo compostura, la volvió a tapar con su casaca.

Terminó por regresar al balcón para que se le bajara la agitación, tenía su mano sobre su boca y ni cuenta, pero sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

Yuu Kanda se juzgó a si mismo, y veredicto fue, que estaba bien jodido de la cabeza, ya ni sabía qué quería, en verdad.

….

26 de Diciembre del 2012

Mansión Kanda. Inglaterra.

Marcaba ya las doce del mediodía y recién se levantaba. Menos mal que no tenía resaca. Se estiró con pereza y a paso lento se dirigió a la ducha. Luego de lavar su cuerpo y cabello, se envolvió con una toalla, al igual que sus cabellos, pasó al lavamanos y tomó su cepillo dental, mientras proseguía con si higiene bucal, se percató de algo muy curioso en su cuello. Tenía una marca, si una marca, era algo pequeña, de color amoratado, y en su piel pálida se hacía notar demasiado. La albina abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, que horror, alguien le había hecho eso y ella ni siquiera se acordaba, ya no tomaría así nunca más, esperaba que tan sólo hubiera sido ese chupetón en su cuello, lo único que pasó.

Algo nerviosa se colocó ropa limpia, lo bueno es que aun nevaba y podía usar cuellos largos para tapar esa marca.

Avergonzada de si misma, bajo a la salón principal, donde pensó hallar a sus padres. Cuando llegó, no había ni un alma. Torció la boca y caminó hasta la cocina, se moría de hambre. Al entrar se encontró con el japonés, quien se estaba comiendo un sándwich de jamón y queso.

Kanda estaba aun vestido en pijama, tenía un pantalón y camiseta con cuelo ¨v¨, manga larga, color azul oscuro. Su cabello en una cola baja

-B-Buenos días, Kanda- Dijo mientras se acercaba a la refrigeradora y sacaba una botella de yogurt.

-Hum- Respondió con la boca llena.

El chico seguía comiendo, pero en su cabeza, se repetía como una película lo que había pasado en la madrugada de ese día.

-Emmm… Kanda-

Volvió a llamar su atención, y enfocó sus ojos azules sobre la albina.

-¿Sabes… Sabes si ayer yo estuve muy cerca de alguien?-

-¿A que te refieres?- Dijo enarcando una ceja.

La albina dudo en decirle, pero no podía hablar con nadie más, ya que hasta donde su memoria daba, ella subió al segundo piso, se encontró con Kanda y de eso, su memoria ya no era clara.

-Ammm… Es que, veras, no recuerdo algunas cosas de ayer, tan sólo recuerdo que llegué al segundo piso y te vi, luego de eso, nada. Y hoy cuando me levanté y duché…vi, vi que tenía una marca rara en el cuello- Sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecer bastante –Y como tú no habías bebido mucho, tenía la esperanza de que supieras quién me hizo esto- Dijo halándose en el cuello largo de su suéter color crema y mostrando la marca amoratada.

El japonés detuvo su respiración y amplió sus ojos rasgado. Sin decir palabra trató de huir de la cocina a paso rápido. Subió las escaleras con su respiración agitada y a pocos metros de llegar a su habitación, sintió que alguien lo detuvo, tomando fuertemente su mano, al girar se encontró con Allen.

-Tú sabes algo Bakanda, así que habla-

-N-No sé nada Moyashi, no es mi problema que te aparezcan esas cosas-

-Tú tienes que saber algo, fuiste la última persona que recuerdo con la que estuve, además recuerdo que dijiste que no habías tomado mucho. Debes saber si estuve con alguien luego de eso-

-¡Tsk! Que no sé nada- Insistió.

-Pero… ¿Cómo llegué a casa? No recuerdo nada-

-Joder, estabas borracha y yo te traje a eso de las 7, cuando cerraron el local, todos estaban arrastrándose como orugas por la resaca-

-¿Me quedé dormida?-

-Si, por lo ebria que estabas, hablamos un rato y luego te tiraste a dormir sobre el colchón inflable-

-Amm… empiezo a recordar algo de eso, pero luego…-

La albina tenía la mirada había el piso, intentando recordar lo que pasó.

-Quizás te golpeaste con algo- Dijo para salir del momento.

-¿T-Tú crees?-

-Si, bueno, es que cuando te lanzaste a dormir en ese colchón, quizás te golpeaste con algo, había basura y unas botellas por ahí, quizá ahí te lastimaste y nadie te hizo nada-

-Mmm también pudo ser cuando me jugué rudo con Debi. Bueno, gracias Kanda- La chica le sonrió más calmada y se dio media vuelta para regresar a la cocina.

-¡Oh! Por cierto, sabes dónde están mis primos- Regresó.

-Tu padre los trajo hasta acá, pero tan sólo utilizaron un momento los servicios higiénicos y se fueron a un hotel- Respondió el chico.

-Ah ya, bueno, luego hablaré con ellos. ¿Y mis padres?-

-Salieron temprano junto con mis padres, a no sé dónde-

-Buu me dejaron sola- Hizo un puchero.

-¿Cómo que sola? Acaso yo soy nadie o qué rayos- Dijo medio ofendido el japonés-

-Kanda, en cualquier momento me dirás algo que hará que nos peleemos, ya te conozco- Dijo con aire cansado.

-Eso no es cierto, la buscapleitos eres tú-

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?- .

Kanda se quedó callado.

….

Luego de saquear la refrigeradora, Allen subió nuevamente al segundo piso, específicamente fue a la habitación de Kanda. Tocó la puerta. No recibió respuesta, y nuevamente tocó. Al seguir sin respuesta, se aventuró a entrar a la habitación del japonés.

-¿Kanda?- Entró y caminó despacio, todo estaba en su lugar, pero no vio al chico.

-Que raro, si no lo vi salir-

Se quedó un momento parada en medio de la habitación, hasta que un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos. La puerta del baño de Kanda de abrió.

El chico salía con una toalla tapando sus vergüenzas y con otra secándose el cabello.

-Ay por Dios- Susurró la albina.

Kanda abrió sus ojos, sin mencionar que sintió su privacidad violada.

-¡Q-Qué mierda haces aquí!-

-¡S-Sólo quería saber si tenías videojuegos o algo así, p-pero yo eh…!-

Con las mejillas bien rojas caminó a zancadas hasta la cama de Kanda, se lanzó sobre esta y enterró la cara en la almohada.

-¡No vi nada!- Gritó desde su posición

Kanda se llevó la mano a la cabeza, ya ni caso tenía, prosiguió a vestirse.

Observó que la Moyashi seguía con la cara en la almohada y dejaba ver su espalda, además de su suéter crema, tenía unos shorts bombachos tipo lolita color blanco. Raramente en esta ocasión no se había puesto sus medias largas.

-Oye, ya me vestí- Anunció.

-Está bien- Allen se sentó en la cama aun con la cara roja y observó que Kanda llevaba unos jeans azules pegados y una camiseta blanca manga larga. Se sentó también, al borde de la cama y empezó a peinar sus cabellos.

-Estúpido nudo- Murmuró el chico al encontrarse con un nudo en su larga cabellera.

Allen pensó en ser de ayuda, así que tomó el peine de las manos de Kanda.

-Yo te peino-

-… Okay- Aceptó sin rechistar.

Allen pasaba con delicadeza el peine, y con sus dedos se encargaba de los nudos sin causarle dolor a Kanda.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Kanda se diera se diera de que Allen le estaba haciendo trenzas.

-Moyashi…-

-Je je je, lo siento, ahora las desato- Dejó el cabello suelto.

Yuu se paró de la cama para poder hacerse su típica coleta alta. Al acabar vio que la Moyashi estaba medio dormida sobre su cama.

Nuevamente recordó el chupetón que le dejo en el cuello, su rostro se sonrojo, menos mal que la despistó. Se sentía extraño con respecto a eso.

-Moyashi, despierta- La movió un poco.

-Nooo, quiero… dormir… panecillos- Balbuceaba la chica entre sueños.

-Tú si que no vives sin comida, hasta en sueños-

Yuu no era de tomar siestas, pero el frío y la mala noche, le antojaron un buen descanso en su cama, claro que la Moyashi seguía ahí y no es que no le diera espacio, si no que le daba cierta incomodidad dormir con ella ¿Y si hacía la misma estupidez de la madrugada?

Como no despertaba, decidió llevarla a su habitación. La cargó al estilo nupcial, al parecer ella también aún seguía cansada. Llegó a la habitación de la chica y abrió la puerta con una patada, justo cuando se disponía a entrar a la habitación escuchó algo extraño, un gruñido, pero no de un animal pequeño.

Kanda se alertó y verificó toda la habitación con la vista, no había nada, quizás fue su imaginación, pensó. Caminó hasta la cama de ella para depositarla, y justo cuando la dejó, debajo de la cama saltó una bestia que le gruñó y enseñó los colmillos. Como acto reflejo, él se subió a la cama de Allen, y la samaqueó fuertemente para que se despertara.

-¡Despierta, Moyashi!-

-Qué… ¡Qué!- Se sobresaltó.

-¡Esa cosa! ¡Qué hace aquí! ¡Nos va a matar!- Se exaltó´.

-Ah… mmm- Allen se paró de la cama y caminó cerca del animal, para acariciar su cabeza.

-Timcanpy, chico malo, no se gruñe al Bakanda-

El asiático se quedó con la boca abierto, lo llamo al igual que a su gato rechoncho.

-No te lo había contado, pero, bueno como ahora nos llevamos mejor y no hay problemas, te diré la verdad, Mi Tim no es un gato, es un cachorro de puma, pero es muy tierno y dulce-

La chica abrazó al animal por le cuello, mientras este ¿Ronroneaba? De la ultima vez que lo había visto, ese ¨gato¨ era algo grande, pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que en realidad fuera un puma bebé, claro que ahora ya no era tan bebé, tenía el tamaño de un perro mediano. Y de seguro que se desarrollaría aun más.

-Estás demente… ¡C-Cómo es que mis padres…!-

-Tus padres lo saben-

-¡Y por qué rayos, nunca me lo dijiste!- Gritó desde la cama

-¡Grrrr!- Kanda silenció al oír el gruñido del puma y más aun, la mirada amenazante que este le ponía.

-Tim, no se gruñe, chico malo- Allen medio cargó al animal y lo llevó a una esquina donde había una estaca de un metro, atada a esta una cadena, la cual coloco al collarín de su mascota.

-Quédate tranquilo, en un rato más te toca tu almuerzo ¿Si?- Le sobó el lomo.

….

Con los gruñidos y miradas fieras por parte del gigantesco Tim, a Yuu se le había ido el cansancio. Salió de la habitación de Allen con ayuda de esta, ya que el animal parecía seguir llevándola en contra de él.

Ambos llegaron a la cocina, Allen sacó de a la despensa un paquete grande de comida para gato, el cual vertió casi todo dentro de un comedero enorme, acto seguido se dirigió a la refrigeradora de donde sacó un par de filetes de res, los cuales puso también en el recipiente.

-¿Siempre le das de comer así?-

-Sipi, es un cachorro en crecimiento y debe comer bien- Revolvió el contenido del comedero.

-No puedo creer que halla estado viviendo con un puma-

-Ni te habías percatado porque siempre andas saliendo, duh- Fue hacia la refrigeradora, otra vez y sacó un filete más.

-Tsk..¿Cómo conseguiste esa cosa? Hasta donde sé, esos animales no están actos legalmente para la crianza doméstica-

-Fue una vez, en que mi padre tuvo una presentación con su orquesta sinfónica, fuimos a un país en Latinoamérica, salí a dar una vuelta cerca al hotel donde nos hospedábamos. Oí unos pequeños alaridos cerca de unos botes de basura, pensé al principio que se trataba de un perrito, pero cuando lo vi, me di cuenta de que era un gatito de patas grandes –Sonrió -Estaba herido en su costillita, lo curé y lo mantuve conmigo por unos días, poco después me enteré que era una cría de puma, la cual había intentado escapar junto con su madre de un circo, a su madre la mataron puesto que se puso muy fiera y a él lo perdieron en la trifulca. Estuvo vagando por días hasta que lo encontré–

-¿Pero por qué no lo devolviste?-

-¿Serías feliz viviendo en una jaula, mal alimentado y siendo obligado a hacer piruetas para un público?-

Kanda se quedó callado.

-Lo he tenido junto mi, a cada sitio al que voy, y los dos somos felices así-

-Ese animal tiene instinto salvajes y debes ponerlo en libertad en algún momento, Moyashi-

-Será mejor que no te metas en eso Kanda, a mi Tim nadie me lo quita- Puso una mirada dura.

La albina tomo el comedero entre sus manos y se fue hacia su habitación para alimentar a su Tim.

El nipón suspiró, la Moyashi tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, a pesar de ello le pareció linda su postura de proteger a su mascota. Sonrió cerrando los ojos.

….

Bueno hasta aquí el nuevo capi, podemos observar que el Bakanda empezó con sus dudas con respecto a lo que siente, incluso se le salió lo pervert? En el próximo capítulo habrá más sorpresas y la participación de los ¨Noah¨. Una nueva rival nacerá para Allen-chan. Espero sus review para ver qué tal les pareció el avance! Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
